


Water Under The Bridge

by BadgebunnyUK



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Daughters, F/F, Flashbacks, Jealousy, Post-Break Up, Timeline Shenanigans, finding each othr again.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgebunnyUK/pseuds/BadgebunnyUK
Summary: Future AU where Lena and Kara have been married and raised a child but now split. Lena gets a new gf and Kara gets jealous. Looking back at what went wrong and can they fix it even now?





	1. Everything's okay until it's not.

**Author's Note:**

> I have three parts of this written and kind of like where it ended but also have ideas how it could continue, so I may leave that decision up to you. Plan to post the next two parts over the next two nights. I normally write for other fandoms on FF.net so I'm a little new to this site and I have no beta. Apologies in advance.

Kara came in to land so softly on the balcony, Lena hardly realised they had arrived until she felt the wind still against her cheek and she realised she had closed her eyes whilst she hung on. She never had completely gotten used to the flying, add that to the niggling feeling that had come back to her caused by what she knew she had to do next and Lena felt physically sick.

Lena straightened up as Kara bent and allowed her to slip from her arms, brushing out the creases and already missing the old familiar warmth of the hero.

“Thanks” Lena offered politely. “Thanks for taking me.” Lena could have taken the jet, they both knew that, but this had all started as part of showing Lexi that they were still a family. The only problem with that being that she enjoyed these visits a little more than she wanted to. The three of them together again.

Kara beamed over at Lena and nodded bashfully, her eyes glanced at the ground as she blushed lightly. Lena noticed the shine she always had after flying, the signs of exhilaration and sensibly decided to attribute her hitched breath to that. 

Rather than head inside Lena moved to the balcony edge and placed her hands on the rail, feeling Kara follow and move in beside her.

“I had a great night!” Kara blurted. “Rao, I miss her so much… but she’s happy.” 

Lena studied Kara’s profile carefully. “She is. She works incredibly hard. She’s going to do so very well.”

“She has friends, they really care about her…” Kara added turning to lean her back against the barrier, turning her back on the rest of the city.

“She doesn’t need us anymore…” Lena concluded quietly.

“Our baby is all grown up.” Kara tried to lift the moment a little as she shrugged but she knew Lena heard the sadness in her voice too. “She’ll always need us.” she assured Lena now. “Which reminds me… Eliza called today to remind me to speak to you again about Thanksgiving…”

Lena nodded, folded her arms across her chest now and pushed her words forward.  
“Yes, about that. Kara,I can’t make it this year…”

“Lena, you know it isn’t just me you’ll be up against if you try and work through the holidays…” Kara began to tease.

“I’ve spoken with Eliza and to Lexi…” Lena admitted as she avoided Kara’s look.

Kara frowned and stood tall. “You have?” 

“I’m not working, I have... a prior engagement…”

“A… what now?” Kara shot with one brow hooked sharply.

“A date… I have a date.” Lena rushed bluntly, her fingers twisting together in front of her.

“A date. A date at Thanksgiving?” Kara asked as she tried to process all that that implied. “With who?”

“Someone I’ve been seeing for a little while. She’s great, you’d like her, she’s bright and she stands up to me and … it’s simple.” Lena finished honestly as Kara raised her hand up abruptly for Lena to stop.

Lena saw it, like a flicker, before Kara turned to her with a large smile fixed on her face.

“That’s great. I mean if Lexi is fine with it then, sure, you should do that, have a great time...great. I’m happy for you. Really.” Kara had stumbled over the words as she did her feet, moving away from Lena completely and rising a foot above the ground, hovering in the air.

“Kara…” Lena pleaded. “You don’t have to go, come inside we can talk about it…” 

Kara tipped her head “Sorry...I gotta go.. y’know...bye.” 

Lena watched as the blur of Kara disappeared before she could get her next words out. She snatched her phone from her purse and hit speed dial.

“Mags? It didn’t go well. She should be with you in…” Lena heard the thump of an ungraceful landing somewhere across the city echo down the line and the sound of a familiar choked out sob. 

“We got her” Mags replied quickly.

“Maybe this was a bad idea, I can change my plans…”

“Luthor. We talked about this. I’ll call.” Maggie told her firmly.

The line went dead and Lena suddenly shivered against the chill of the evening before she headed inside for a large drink and another sleepless night.

xxxx

Alex heard the click of the door as she softly pulled it closed, she knew it wouldn’t wake Kara now, she had cried enough tears to send her to sleep for hours. When she woke, they would likely have another round of questions without any kind of answer Kara wanted to hear and Alex needed a few hours shut eye before that.

The agent padded over to the form of her wife in silhouette, lit by the bluish glow of the TV. Alex climbed over the arm of their sofa and almost into Maggie’s lap. Maggie started awake for a moment before snuggling back into Alex’s side.

“She sleeping?” The Detective mumbled sleepily.

“For now.” Alex confirmed with a heavy sigh.

“We knew it would be bad.” Maggie reminded.

“I know, I just hate to see her hurting like this.” Alex whined.

Maggie turned in to kiss her wifes long soft neck. “I know. But you can’t fix this Alex.” Maggie's words were tinged with warning.

“I...she just, she wants me to give her answers and I can’t...I don’t understand this anymore than she does. She loves her so much…”

“Kara will always…”

“I didn’t mean Kara…” Alex interrupted. “Why won’t she just let them be happy?”

Maggie felt her defences go up, she wasn’t going through this with Alex again. Maggie knew that as Lena’s closest friend Alex was always going to put her in the middle of this thing but she wouldn’t break a confidence, not when it came to Lena, who trusted so few.

“She has her reasons. She wouldn’t do this otherwise.” Maggie evaded. 

“I know it must have been hard for her, feeling like she always came second, we can understand that right?” Alex posed. “but it isn’t just that, is it what happened with…”

“Alex…” Maggie shook her wife away a little as she felt suddenly more awake. “Let’s go to bed. Kara’s going to need you in the morning.”

Maggie stood and tugged her sulking wife from the sofa. 

“Kara will be okay.” Maggie assured.

“I don’t think I would be FYI.” Alex informed.

“I know sweetie. If we ever broke up I would naturally die an old spinster.” 

“Yah you would,cos, y’know I have guns and things…” Alex reminded as she plodded heavily toward their room.

XXX

“So, you think it could be her?” Kara asked, forgoing breakfast in favour of pacing up and down her sister’s kitchen. Which was a worry. Breakfast was always Kara’s “most important meal of the day”

“Do I think Lena’s date could be a random girl that smiled at her when you had coffee with her a month ago?” Alex asked incredulously. “I don’t know...I doubt it, I guess.”

Kara nodded. “Maybe if I do a little recon, I mean I should check her out right? that would be smart, make sure she doesn’t have any evil intention? that would just be sensible. I mean I have to think of Lexi too.” 

Maggie sighed as she threw on her beaten up leather jacket and holstered her gun. “Her name is Cassie, she’s a Detective in vice, I’ve known her about 8 years. You don’t have to worry Kara, Lena is in safe hands and she has people looking out for her, other than you.” 

Kara heard the unspoken it’s not your place anymore and narrowed her eyes at Maggie, her gaze following her sister in law as she stopped to kiss Alex on her way out of the apartment. 

“You knew about this?” Kara turned on Alex who put both hands up in defence.

“I knew they’d been out once, I didn’t know they had again until 3 days ago when Lena called, You know Maggie doesn’t talk to me about Lena, not anymore.” Alex reminded Kara pointedly. 

Kara nodded. It had been a bone of contention. Lena began to open up to Maggie when things between she and Kara had first started falling apart and when Kara had dragged intel from Alex and rushed to confront Lena with it, the betrayal that showed on Lena’s face was enough to shame them all into a funk. 

Maggie worked things out with Lena but to do that she had had to promise she would never let it happen again, even if she had to keep secrets from Alex.

“Have you seen her? Is she pretty?” Kara quizzed.

“I...once..from a distance...she seemed okay. Kara seriously, you shouldn’t be focusing on this now. You and Lena have been apart for 4 years. She’s moving on, it was always going to happen.” 

Kara scowled and Alex realised with shock that the thought of this happening had never actually occurred to her. Alex softened and moved around the kitchen island to place an arm around her sister’s shoulders. 

“You’ll never lose her, you have Lexi.” She consoled.

“Why doesn’t that make me feel any better?” Kara questioned.

“I guess you always thought you’d get her back?”   
Alex had to admit that she’d thought the same. 

“Yeah, stupid huh?” Kara sank into Alex arms and began to cry quietly.

Xxx

“You know who I blame Winn?” Kara announced as she slammed her empty glass down a little too hard on the bar causing cracks to spread like veins from the bottom to the top. 

Winn motioned to the bartender to come and sweep the glass away and shook his head vigorously when he pointed to ask if they required a replacement. 

“You blame…? Le…?” Winn delayed answering a little.

“Johnny Drew.” Kara announced pointing her finger dangerously before waving to the alien bartender.

Winn nodded knowingly. He was familiar with this line of reasoning.

“If he hadn’t caught that first kiss on camera.” Kara shook her head slowly.

“When you saved Lena from Hellgrammite?” Winn remembered.

“Exactly, then all that following Supergirl around while she “wooed” Lena” Kara rolled her eyes and moaned a little as she slumped over the bar. “I just always thought, if Kara had been the one dating Lena from the beginning, it would have been so much easier. We could have lived together openly, I could have taken her to all those Gala’s instead of making a public appearance as Supergirl and being hounded by the likes of Johnny Drew.”

Winn had seen how difficult it had been for Kara when she first started dating Lena, or when Supergirl had. Kara Danvers had had to cut some of her ties with Lena, fade out of her life so that nobody put two and two together about her identity. Kara had really struggled, Lena too.

Winn nodded over and over again. “You might be right Kara but that time is gone.”

“Then when we adopted Lexi...I thought I could protect them. I was a fool.” Kara continued ignoring Winn’s comment. “Everybody told me from the beginning, I can’t have what everyone else can have. I should never have tried...I just..she made me want it so much, y’know?”

“Kara, you can’t think like that. You and Lena had everything for a while, you were both happy and even now, you’re still friends, you’re still family. Lexi is amazing! A lot of people never have even that much.” Winn put an arm around the girl of steel’s shoulders. “Come on buddy, we need to get you home.”

“I don’t wanna.” Kara pouted childishly.

“You want me to call Alex to come get you?” Winn checked, smiling as Kara suddenly allowed herself to be guided from the bar, grumbling all the while.

xxx

Winn had often on nights like these taken the precaution of removing Kara’s phone and hiding it somewhere in her apartment until the next day. He didn’t do that tonight, after all it had been three years, and this was just a small set back. Surely there was no risk of drunk texting tonight? 

 

K: I’m sorry about rushing off last night. I want you to be happy.

L: I know.

K: Does she? make you happy?

L: Kara, let’s talk about this in person.

K: Can’t fly, I had a little drink or... three, maybe five...ish.

L: Then let’s leave this for a better time.

K: I can’t sleep until I know. 

L: Kara, please.

K: It won’t be any easier in person.

L: I decided I don’t have to be alone for the rest of my life.

L: I’m giving somebody a chance.

L: It’s early days.

K: You really want simple?!?!?

L: I’m too old for anything else.

Lena didn’t mean old, she meant damaged. Her phone fell silent.

 

xxx 3 years earlier xxxxxxxx

 

Kara felt she had been asleep for days or maybe just minutes, who knew? But what she did know was that she was waking up in her own bed, her own sheets, the smell of Lena clinging to the pillow beside her. Kara pushed away her own pillow and picked up her wife’s burying her face in the scent before she looked out the window trying to gauge the time of day. Mid-morning. A small noise in the room next to this one brought a smile to the hero’s lips and she jumped out of bed.

“Lena?” she called as she made her way to the sound of Lena’s heartbeat. 

Lena was sat at the dining table in the light from the huge window that dominated this room. She stared out over the city, deep in thought until the sight of Kara interrupted her. Lena smiled first, fondly as she took in the tousled haired woman before her, her lanky legs in small shorts and wearing a t-shirt from Lena’s dresser draw. 

“Hey.” Lena breathed before the smile fell and her arms came around herself.

“You’re here.” Kara pointed out unnecessarily as she felt the seed of fear that had settled in her in the last weeks begin to unfurl, one look from Lena was all it had taken, a look she had always expected to see eventually. “Don’t you have to be in the office?”

“I wanted to stay until you woke up. We haven’t seen you in three days.” Slight accusation in Lena’s tone.

Kara sat in the nearest seat, tugging it closer to her wife with her bare foot hooked around the leg.

“There was an earthqu…” 

“I saw.” Lena cut her off. 

“You’re mad at me?” Kara checked, sweeping a hand through her own hair and tucking it out of the way. She moved her fingers to take Lena’s across the table but only brushed them as Lena withdrew.

“Mad at you for saving lives?” Lena asked. “What kind of person would that make me?” 

“You have every right…” 

“No. I hate being this selfish.” Lena declared. “I knew what I was signing up for right?” Lena made a sound, part laughter part sob.

“I’m sorry…” Kara began.

“Please don’t Kara.” Lena stopped her, her jaw set. “It makes it worse. This isn’t what I wanted to discuss.”

Kara could feel the distance Lena had put between them. It’s why she had sat here at the table, in her black business suit, hair pulled tightly off her face, one barrier after another. 

“What did you want to discuss?” Kara asked quietly, looking down into the hands that folded in her lap.

“I think you should move out.” Lena announced, her eyes flicking to Kara once and then away. 

Kara had felt pain before, emotional pain and on occasion physical, this was such a powerful mix of both that for a moment she suspected something, kryptonite, magic. Powerless. She knew Lena had made up her mind.

“It’s disruptive for all of us. We never know when to expect you.” Lena explained. “I just can’t do it anymore…” Lena’s voice cracked and her hand shook slightly as she reached for the glass of water beside her.

“I understand.” Kara said finally and made to get up from the table, to round it, to kneel before her wife and plead. “I wish…”

Lena scraped her chair back loudly drowning out Kara’s words. “I have to go to work.” She said as she rushed to the door.

Lena was gone before Kara could find any words, the girl of steel fell onto her knees as the door to the apartment closed. 

“Lena.” The named choked her.

Xxxx


	2. Losing ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Update tonight, more tomorrow.

“I can’t believe a tiny human could make me, an alien superhero, feel so completely worn out!” Kara bemoaned as she crashed into the pile of cushions on their bed.

Lena rolled onto her tummy and pushed up onto her elbows. “She is...energetic.”

“Lena, she sleeps for like ten minutes a night and she still almost outran me on the way home, I swear, I had to use a tiny bit of superspeed or else she’d have been out in the street.” Kara tried to sound annoyed, but the joy leaked out.

Lena beamed at the blonde, unable to keep from reaching out to wrap a curl of golden hair around a finger. “You love it.” she whispered dramatically.

Kara rolled her eyes. “Obvs!” She agreed before rolling up on her side and catching her arm around Lena’s waist.

“She’s so good for you though and even Auntie Alex, I think she has sensed some kind of weakness in me.” Kara confessed.

“A weakness for three year old little munchkins and ice cream? Yeah, she has probably picked up on that.” Lena giggled.

“hmmm, she’s so smart. Just like you.” Kara said tangling her legs with Lena’s and moving slightly above her.

“Yesterday at the park another Mother told me that she looked just like me, she said it must be like looking in a mirror.” Lena confessed shyly.

“ never got that...I mean sure if a mirror was like a time machine that could let an adult see what their 4 year old self looked like.” Kara frowned before shaking her head. “Sorry, not really the point. How did it feel?”

“Great, like I almost believed it. Not that I need to but I felt proud I guess. Did anyone ever say that about you and Eliza?”

Kara nodded. “Once or twice. I didn’t like it. It made me feel guilty, like I was trying to replace my mom, I guess.”

Lena put a finger beneath Kara’s chin and lifted it. “I’m sorry.” She told her as she looked her wife in the eye.

“Thank you.” Kara breathed, ducking to steal a kiss from Lena’s waiting lips. “She does, look like you though, Lexi. She looks more like you everyday. Mostly if I do something like don’t use my knife and fork at the table, she has nailed this slightly disapproving but actually truly endeared look that you give me, like all the time. except she always looks just a smidge more disapproving.”

“Really? She does that.”

“Yeh and then you share a look and it’s like you, but in stereo. I’m a little outnumbered actually, you should feel sorry for me.” Kara tried to look pitiful.

“Oh,I do sweetheart, I really do.” Lena teased.

“I think it’s perfect...that she wants to be like you.” Kara admitted, becoming a little distracted by Lena’s warm throat and dropping a line of kisses to her collar bone. She felt Lena stiffen slightly beneath her and looked questioningly at her.

“You think she want’s to be like me?! Why? She could be like you, you’re the hero.” Lena’s pulse quickened and not in the usual way it did around Kara. 

Kara picked up on the panic. “You’re her hero.” She informed, smiling smugly as she rendered her wife speechless.

Kara let her hand wander along Lena’s shirt front and they abandoned talk of their cherished daughter and in fact they abandoned talk altogether.

 

xxxxxxxx

Lena could see a small crowd forming in front of them and she tightened her clasp on Cassie’s hand. They had both been nervous about tonight, it was their first really public date, but now that Kara knew there was really nothing stopping them.

As Lena approached the front steps of the restaurant she caught sight of her. The red and blue. Supergirl. She should have known. Suddenly a path cleared before her as people stepped back to allow the women to meet. Lena heard and saw the flash of a few bulbs popping a little prematurely, but she kept her gaze fixed on Supergirl.

“Supergirl. Is everything alright here?” Lena looked around for signs of danger,knowing she wouldn’t find any.

Kara tipped her head a little apologetically as she strode toward Lena. “I was just helping out a couple of blocks away and I heard something going on. Came to check it out.”

Lena was trained not to let her emotion show but she knew that Kara could tell what she was thinking and the girl of steel looked appropriately sheepish. Lena tugged Cassie forward a step and checked her face, she looked a little in awe, her mouth hung open slightly. Lena knew the feeling and she’d seen that face a thousand times.

“Hi.” Kara got in just as Lena was about to introduce her date. “You must be Cassie?” 

Kara reached out a hand and it hung between them all until Cassie, awakened from her stupor by the flashes of cameras and the renewed jostling around them grabbed the hand firmly.

“It’s a pleasure Supergirl.” The tall, dark skinned beauty smiled a genuine smile.

Kara smiled in return and nodded, putting her hand back to her hips as she straightened, her eyes drifted to where Lena still had her fingers entwined with Cassie’s and the younger women noticed this and let her fingers slip from Lena’s guiltily.

“ Well I hope the two of you have a nice evening, unfortunately I’m needed elsewhere.” Kara announced as she suddenly shot up into the air and away.

Cassie watched, searching the sky for a moment as if for a clue as to which direction the hero had gone in. Lena rolled her eyes, took her date’s hand again and firmly pulled her inside and directly to the table she had requested be reserved for them.

They had drinks served to them before Cassie bravely brought up the flying alien elephant in the room.

“I never asked you about her.” Cassie reminded as she picked up her napkin and ran a finger over the fold.

“I respect that.” Lena replied.

“But, it’s a little difficult after that stunt…” Cassie arched a brow and waited.

“She’s always going to be in my life. We have a daughter.” Lena started defensively.

Cassie leant back in her seat and considered Lena as she drew her long fingers together,choosing her next words carefully.

“It’s a tough act to follow.” Cassie confessed. “But, y’know, I played sports in college, I’m athletic…”

Lena looked doubtful but amused.

“I’m also a black lesbian cop, I don’t intimidate easily.” Cassie concluded with a shrug. “And one day you’ll even tell me what happened with you two.” 

Lena was silent and took a long drink of her wine. “One day.” 

Xxx

Kara felt the buzz of her phone next to her skin and slowed to a speed she could answer at.

“Mom? Can you come? I need you.” 

Kara didn’t hesitate, she barely changed direction and touched down in Massachusetts within seconds, already having her daughters exact location locked into some kind of internal tracker she was only really half aware most of the time.

“Lexi?” Kara asked as she landed in front of her, quickly scanning for danger and coming up empty. “What it is honey? What’s the matter?” 

“This is the matter.” Lexi sighed as she held her phone for Kara to see.

It was a Twitter post. A picture of Supergirl from no more than 5 minutes ago. Outside the restaurant, hands on hips, staring a beautiful young woman down as she held Lena Luthors hand.

“It’s not as bad as it looks!” Kara defended immediately. “I was just saying Hi.” 

Lexi scoffed, a hand on her hip, she turned the phone back to face her and began to read aloud. “Looks like Supergirl giving Luthor's new squeeze the shovel talk #mygirlfriendsExisanalilen.” 

Kara winced. “Yikes.”

“Do you know how many retweets this is going to get? They were expecting some attention, but this? Is going to be crazy. what were you thinking?” Lexi asked expectantly.

“I wasn’t really, I just wanted to see...to meet her and I didn’t think.” Kara moaned. “She’s going to be so mad at me.” 

“Yeh she is.” Lexi agreed as her phone chirped and she quickly swiped to answer. “She’s here…” Lexi listened for a moment. “I don’t know what she was thinking that’s what I just asked her! uh huh, yes, okay, speak later.”

“Aunt Alex.” Lexi offered. “You should apologise, to Mama and Cassie. Via text or something, not in person.” Lexi instructed firmly.

“Fine.” Kara sulked, really not enjoying the role reversal of being chastised by her daughter. “Shouldn’t you be trying to parent trap us or something?”

Lexi softened a little as Kara pouted. “I’m not 12. I know this must be hard Mom, but you had almost four years to figure this out.”

“Well I never could. She asked me to leave. I never wanted it. There wasn’t anything I could do.” Kara protested.

“Well you have to decide now if you want her to have a chance at happiness or if you have something else you need to do.” Lexi told her. “But you better be sure before you mess this up.” 

Kara frowned and shook her head in confusion. “Why are you always on her side?” 

“Because everybody else in the world is on yours.” Lexi shot back, her arms folded across her chest.

Kara’s eyes betrayed her pain and Lexi moved to wrap her up in her arms. “I love you Mom, you know I do. She just, she needs protecting. Even from you. Especially from you.”

Kara sniffled pathetically as she was released. 

“I’ll see you at Thanksgiving okay?” Lexi asked gently.

Kara nodded. “Okay.” A moment later “Lexi? You think she makes her happy?” 

“I think she could.” Lexi admitted honestly. “I know you want that.”

Xxxx

“Maggie? Alex around?” 

“I’m around.” Maggie replied.

Kara’s shoulders sunk as she readied herself for another onslaught. “Okay, hit me with it.” 

“That was a dumb move Kara, you already know that.” Maggie told her in a tone that was empty of the anger Kara had expected. 

Maggie moved to the kitchen and snagged them each a beer.

“So what’s your next move? You going to find a date and try and make Lena jealous? A kooky double date that ends with a couples switcharoo?” Maggie joked with a lopsided grin.

“If I thought it would work...maybe.” Kara sighed long and deeply, happy to except the beer, even just as a gesture of peace between she and Maggie.

“I never got why the two of you couldn’t make it work… There were so many times I thought you must be back together but just not telling anyone.” Maggie moved to the sofa. “ I kept waiting for the announcement. But then this year, you started drifting away. Lena got more and more lonely, like she was right before the split.” Maggie recounted, no judgement in her voice only resignation.

“It’s been a tough year, there have been disasters, war, invasions, I mean you’ve seen the new president right?” Kara burst suddenly as she followed anddumped herself next to her sisters wife.

“You never did get the balance right. Lena loves you Kara, she was never in love with Supergirl,no matter what you read in Catco magazine.” Maggie reminded.

“I know that.” But Kara wondered if she really did. When was the last time she spent time with Lena as Kara Danvers? She couldn’t remember.

A memory that did spring to the forefront of her mind was of Kara Danvers visiting Lena’s office for an article, she hadn’t been able to get out of it, about a year after Supergirls relationship with Lena had made front page news and Lena and Kara had begun to distance themselves publicly. Lena had been extremely pleased to see her that day and it had ended with a very unprofessional interview and Lena telling her that she felt almost like she was cheating on the city's hero.

“The minute you lost Kara, you lost her too.” Maggie proclaimed wisely as she took a swig of her beer.

Xxx


	3. The Hubble moment.

Alex looked puzzled as she backed away from the table and toward the front door. Everyone they expected was here already, she caught Maggie’s expression which looked to be one step ahead of her and making conclusions she was not happy with.

“Kara!” Alex almost hissed, pushing herself to fill the gap made by the open door and straining hopelessly as Kara brushed past her and into the apartment. 

“Alex, hey. I was a couple of blocks away and I just remembered we have to sort out Ma’s present for Thanksgiv… oh!” Kara looked over at the people around the table. “Sorry, I totally didn’t realise you’d have company.” 

Everybody in the room, but Cassie, knew that everybody else knew, that Kara was well aware of who was in the apartment before she came calling tonight. Alex had mentioned they were having friends over and in a highly guilty and evasive way and even if she hadn’t Kara would at least have heard the sounds of the women's chatter before she entered.

Kara took a couple more steps toward the women gathered at the table. “Lena, it’s great to see you, it’s been a while…”

“Kara, it seems like only yesterday.” Lena replied without her usual warmth and a forced smile, leaning a little into the woman sat close beside her.

“Hi.” Kara said brightly as she switched her attention to the relaxed looking woman, her hair simply scooped high up on her head and her t-shirt completing the casual look. She looked comfortable.

“I don’t think we’ve met, I’m Kara Danvers. I’m Alex’s baby sister.” Kara smiled her usual friendly smile and took her second chance to make a good first impression.

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you.” Cassie looked back and forth between Alex and Kara as if looking for any resemblance, the way people often did.

“Geez, Maggie must be cooking tonight, it smells like heaven in here. I’m starved..” Kara moved further into the kitchen and began to peek inside the pots on the stove. “Wow, you’ve really outdone yourself Maggie.” She complimented.

Maggie followed Kara. “We do not have enough to feed you Kara, sorry.” She began shooing Kara from the kitchen with a towel. 

“Really? I wouldn’t eat much.” Kara tried with a small pout.

Lena snorted from the table. “Yes you would.” she mumbled, earning a curious glance from Cassie.

Kara narrowed her eyes at Lena but grinned. “I’ll have you know Luthor that I am the definition of self control these days when it comes to food.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it.” Lena scoffed.

Kara sat in a vacant seat across from Lena and glared at her, still smiling playfully.

“Sorry Cassie. Lena and I are old friends, she seems to think she knows me so well.” Kara rolled her eyes.

“You are? Is that through Alex or...??” Cassie enquired politely.

“Oh, no, actually I introduced Alex and Maggie to Lena.” Kara explained helpfully.

“Kara was the first friend I made in National City.” Lena recounted. “She was my best friend.”

Kara grinned. “The good old days. I had such a huge crush on Lena back then, it was embarrassing.” 

“Nauseating.” Alex chipped in as she topped up Lena’s wine glass and grabbed at her own.

Cassie raised a brow with a quiet interest.

“Then Supergirl came along and ruined everything.” Kara lamented. “Who knows what might have been…”

Kara winked at Lena who gave her a suspicious glance in return but smiled despite herself and looked away, Kara realised Cassie watched her carefully. “So, how did the two of you meet?” She asked next.

“Maggie introduced us a few months ago.” Cassie explained. “Maggie and I work together.” 

“So you’re with NCPD?” Kara checked. “That’s cool.”

“Cassie’s a hero.” Maggie commented as she brought food to the table and began to scoop some kind of vegetable and rice dish onto people’s plates. “She was presented the medal of valour.” 

“Really? You didn’t tell me that.” Lena nudged Cass lightly with her shoulder.

“It was years ago and it ended up with me taking a bullet to the knee and sitting behind a desk shuffling papers for the rest of my days, not my finest hour.” Cassie replied with a shrug.

Lena placed a hand over Cassie’s knee beneath the table and showed her a sympathetic face. 

“What happened?” Kara asked, pretending not to notice the small physical intimacy.

“I was dragged into some event for security detail, some republican conference and a shooter popped out of nowhere, opened fire, I went down but not before I got out my gun and took him out. It wasn’t that big a deal. If I’d have been shot two blocks over there wouldn’t have been any visit from the president, that’s for sure.” Cassie dismissed the tale.

“It’s amazing.” Kara argued before anyone else could protest. “You followed your instinct to protect even when you were hurt. It’s incredibly brave to go up against a gun especially when you know you’re not bulletproof.” 

“Well, Thank you Kara but it’s what we train for, Mags has done the same countless times.” Cassie deflected. “Still, it did make my mama proud.” 

“I bet.” Lena said softly. 

“And your Pops, he would have been cheering the loudest.” Maggie said as she sat finally sat down and pushed a plate of food toward Kara. “Cassie’s Dad was a decorated officer, one of the best, he was killed in the line of duty.”

All faces turned to Cassie and Lena moved her hand over the woman’s beside her. 

“He would have been proud, he was proud of me everyday.” Cassie shared a littl shyly, glancing at Lena then at their hands upon the table.

“I’m sorry.” Kara announced pushing back her chair. “I need to leave, I shouldn’t have crashed like this…” Kara got up from the table and backed her way up toward the door.

“Kara…”

Alex got up after her but Kara was out of the door before anyone could argue and stood with her back pressed against the wall as she caught her breath in the hallway.

When the door to the apartment opened it was Lena that had come after her not her sister.

The tall brunette waited a moment as Kara composed herself. “Lena I..”

“It’s okay.” Lena offered before Kara could truly launch into her apology. 

Lena moved around Kara, to place her own back at the wall and then slid down to sit on the floor, pulling at her skirt as it rose a little and stretching her stockinged legs out in front of her. Kara mirrored the move and they sat side by side, facing the same direction. Kara noticed that Lena had had the forethought to bring a beer out with her and she offered it to Kara now.

“If it makes you feel any better I’d be behaving the same way. Maybe even worse.” Lena consoled.

“Really?” Kara asked hopefully.

“Sure.” Lena assured. “Remember around a year ago when the Gotham News ran that story hinting that you’d hooked up with Batwoman?”

“Yes, based on the fact that we met once and we both date women.” Kara huffed her disapproval.

“I may have hired a small team of private detectives to check out the claims.” Lena confessed.

“You didn’t? Really? You did?” Kara beamed.

Lena nodded and took the beer back from Kara and brought it to her lips.

“That does make me feel a little better.” Kara agreed and worse at the same time, why was it Lena that knew exactly what Kara needed? 

Lena returned the beer. “You’re welcome.”

“Why is this so hard?” Kara asked with a moan.

“I suppose, it makes you wonder, when you see someone moving on, if what you had was even...real…?” Lena reasoned quietly.

“If they even remember a time when you were everything to them?” Kara asked, her voice cracking at the end of the question and her eyes filling with unshed tears.

Lena twisted and leant closer as she took Kara’s face in her hands. “I remember.” Lena promised. “Sometimes no matter how hard I try, it’s the one thing I can’t forget.”   
Kara’s tears tumbled now and Lena brushed them away with her thumbs, placing a feather soft kiss in the tracks.

“I have to go back inside.” Lena whispered as she finally pulled back and Kara realised she had let her eyes close for too long a moment.

“Of course.” Kara agreed as she scrabbled up from the floor on shaky legs.

Lena captured Kara’s fingers in her own and squeezed before heading back inside.

“Lena!” Kara called. “Your girl… she’s lovely.” 

Lena grinned and waved her hand as she disappeared. 

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking of ending this here but have some other ideas so I'm just going to run with it for a little while and explore these ladies that I love. Thanks for reading xx
> 
> If anyone gets the chapter reference I will be thrilled.


	4. No regrets?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going to be hopping around in the timeline a bit to show what happened between Lena and Kara in the past but i'll also be e going back to the future, hope this isn't too confusing.
> 
> This chapter takes place around a year after Kara moves out.

Kara nodded her head in time to the music as she scanned the room from her seat at the bar. It was a dark crowded place and she remembered the last time she was here it hadn’t been as busy as this, or it had and she hadn’t noticed.

Kara sipped at her drink and contemplated moving on as another loud group of young people stumbled into the bar, laughing amongst themselves and moving as one.

Kara spotted a young woman pushed along by new bodies to her side of the bar, dark hair and alabaster skin reminding her in a crushing moment of some other time in this same place. The woman was pushed further until she knocked up against Kara’s legs, that hung over the stool. 

“Pardon.” The girl offered over her shoulder. She then turned back and took a second look at Kara, slowly arching her brow and smiling in a way that almost made Kara tremble. 

“Pas de probleme.” Kara responded politely, still considering getting up and leaving.

“Non, laissez-moi acheter un verre.” The woman called over the music, leaning closer to Kara.

“Oh!” Kara breathed. “Je vais bien merci.” Kara held her half filled glass up and shook her head at the offer.

“You are American?” The brunette asked now.

“I...yes, is my accent really that bad?” Kara asked cringing in embarrassment, she was a little rusty with her french. It had been at least 6 years since she and Lena had come here together.

“No, of course not, there were other clues.” The woman smirked before placing her hand out for Kara to take, not in a handshake but in a kind of “you may kiss my hand” way which left Kara flummoxed and shaking her hand anyway before the woman threw her head back in a laugh and back down to quickly land a kiss on each of Kara’s cheeks, which flushed immediately. 

Two more drinks later and Kara had discovered that Julie worked in data input and hated her job, that she wanted to be an artist but apparently wasn’t particularly talented and that she was sharing an apartment with three girls she secretly hated. 

Kara had avoided answering questions about herself and felt happy with the brief brush with anonymity, that was always why she and Lena had visited here. Sure they knew Supergirl in France but Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers could come here and be just another couple in love. They had had lunch beside the Seine and spent the evening in the pavement cafes of Montmartre.

“Kara!” Julie asked now. “Would you take me home?”

“Certainly Julie, lead the way.” Kara said as the pair stumbled from the bar into the crisp evening air.

Julie span into the arm that Kara guided her with and gave her a pout. “I meant to your home, wherever you’re staying…” Julie whispered against Kara’s ear before pressing her lips to Kara’s cheek, her jaw and then her lips, moving her hands inside Kara’s denim jacket.

Kara had obviously been planning to fly home, she wasn’t going to stay, but she supposed she could, right? She could get a hotel. It had been a year since she and Lena had been together and she was lonely. She had come here looking for something she hadn’t had in awhile, a connexion.

“Are you sure?” she asked Julie, whose reply was to cover Kara’s lips with her own and run the tip of her her tongue slowly across Kara’s bottom lip before deepening the kiss with an unmistakable intent. 

They checked into a small boutique hotel nearby, it was a little shabby but Kara couldn’t help but think that Lena would have liked it.

Julie was very attractive and the alcohol and probably the fact that she was french and young, made her somewhat inhibited. Still,in the end Kara couldn’t help but compare every move she made to Lena and she took command of the situation giving Julie what she wanted without taking much for herself.

Kara did enjoy the peace, once the night grew cold, Julie tangled in the sheets and breathing deeply beside her made Kara feel less alone.

At first light Kara wrapped herself in a blanket and sat out on the balcony, watching as the city woke and waiting until the stranger in her bed finally came out to find her.

“pas de temps pour les regrets.” Julie hummed as she bent to kiss Kara on the cheek.

“Sorry, what?” Kara asked feeling a little awkward as Julie sat on the only other seat.

“You’re married.” Julie commented as she lit a cigarette.

“I…” Kara looked at her hand to the simple white gold band on her finger. “I was...I am...we’re, having some problems.”

Julie smiled a small smile and pointed her cigarette filled hand. “But you want to be married Kara.” 

Kara shrugged but straightened under the scrutiny. “It was the best thing I ever did.” Kara agreed. 

Julie studied her for a moment. “I like you Kara.” She decided now. “Go home to your wife, your husband...whatever...go home while you still can.”

Kara ordered breakfast as they dressed and went their separate ways.

Xxx

As Kara flew home she saw the superspeed change from day to night and when she landed on her daughter's balcony she made sure not to disturb the long sleepig young woman on the other side of the glass. Kara sat for ten minutes just watching before Lena arrived and unlocked the screen.

“I didn’t mean to disturb you, I thought you’d be asleep too. I just needed to see...”

“It’s alright, I was up, I saw you on the camera.” Lena whispered looking surprisingly fresh, she had never needed much sleep. “You want coffee?” 

“At this time of night? Sure.” Kara nodded and followed Lena inside.   
“How was she tonight?” 

“She was fine. studying for tomorrow’s paper, even though she knows it won’t help.” Lena informed.

“It isn’t about what she knows, it’s about letting herself express her own feelings.” Kara agreed.

“That’s why she hates it, she doesn’t want to be a writer, you know she only ever loved math.” Lena shrugged. “But she also likes to challenge herself, do what makes her uncomfortable, you have to admire her for that.” Lena praised fondly.

“I do.” Kara confirmed as she watched Lena make coffee. 

Lena handed Kara a mug and moved around the kitchen until she appeared again beside Kara with a box of donuts. 

“We actually have left overs around here nowadays, do you want one?” Lena offered in the accidentally flirtatious way she had always seemed to be unaware of.

“Hmmm, what did I do to deserve coffee and donuts Lena? If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were trying to butter me up, like that time you wanted to buy Lexi that ridiculously expensive watch and I said she had to wait…”

“That watch was a very practical purchase, it switched time zones automatically and plotted your distance from various planets, it was...it was really cool.” Lena laughed. 

“So what are you after this time?” Kara asked seated beside Lena on the sofa and placing her coffee on the table.

“Nothing!” Lena insisted. “You just seemed a little troubled tonight and I thought...donuts couldn’t hurt…right?”

Kara’s smile fell as she remembered what had brought her here in the first place.

“Lena...can I ask...have you? since I moved out...has there been...anyone else?” Kara braced herself for any reply.

“You shouldn’t ask me that Kara. It isn’t ...helpful.” Lena squirmed a little in her seat and then it occurred to her suddenly, her eyes growing large. “Have you?”

Kara tensed immediately, she hadn’t thought this through. “Maybe you’re right...we probably shouldn’t, I’m sorry.” Kara got up quickly.

“You’re a free agent.” Lena said from her seat. “You could see people…”

“Am I?” Kara asked. “It doesn’t feel like it, I don’t feel it.” Kara took the chain which held her wedding ring from inside her suit and held it for Lena to see. “I don’t wanna feel like it Lena. I was with someone tonight and all I could think is that she wasn’t you.”

Lena rose now and strode into the kitchen, Kara catching her wrist as she passed.

“Lena please, talk to me, haven’t we done this long enough?” Kara tugged Lena gently to her, longing in every line of her face, she cupped her wife’s cheek in her palm and turned her face to look at her fully.

A second later and lips were on lips, Lena’s hand woven into Kara’s hair as the kryptonian ran a hand over Lena’s hip, her thigh.

“Kara...mmmm...Kara ...we can’t.” Lena pushed a hand to Kara’s shoulder and stopped her with the small gesture before kissing her one more time then pulling away. “It’s too...much, it’s too confusing.”

“I’m not confused.” Kara said firmly.

Lena put up a hand again and took a step back. “Well I am...and Lexi...she would be…”

“Lexi? You don’t think she’d be happy?” Kara questioned in a rush.

“Not if we don’t get it right, not if we aren’t sure, I’m sorry Kara, this was a mistake. I was jealous...when you said you’d been with someone, I shouldn’t have let this happen.” Lena had slowed down her breathing and stood firm now. “You need to go.”


	5. only human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more of a plan for where i'm going with this now. Thanks for reading x

“Cass, what’s with all the kids?” Maggie called as she almost tripped over a young girl of about five, sat cross legged on the floor in the path to her desk.

“I’m dealing with it!” Cass shouted distractedly.

Maggie marched over to her friend and stood as the woman slammed the phone on her desk back into it’s cradle.

“Thanks for nothing buddy!’ she muttered before she noticed Maggie standing waiting for her attention.

“You open up a daycare in here or something?” Maggie asked now.

“God damn boys bust into some kind of underground facility this morning and discovered 32 Saturnian kids living like lab rats. Social services won’t touch em, they're full up with human kids. Trying to get someone to put the word out amongst their people, see if any are looking for their kids, somebody must be missing them right? Do you know how many missing child reports I read this morning? and not a one mentions anything about kids being mindreading aliens.” Cassie stopped the rant to breathe.

“You think of asking Supergirl to put out the word?” Maggie asked. “She could go public, condemn things like this, promise to protect the kids in the future, the usual?” 

“I don’t have Supergirl on speed dial Mags and if I did I’m not sure she’d want to hear from me right now.” Cass admitted.

“She’d want to help.” Maggie stated certainly.

“Wouldn’t it just bring out the crazies? You think these people are going to have birth certificates, ID? who knows how long these kids have even been down there.” Cassie shook her head finally seeming to let her tough exterior crack just a little as she sighed.

“I’ll look into it.” Maggie promised. “You need to take a break?” 

“I think a trip to the bathroom might be good.” Cassie agreed.

Maggie frowned. “Okay, you do that…”

“Not me, the kids, before one of them makes a puddle in the middle of ….” Cassie spread her arms out as she made her point.

“Okay, I get it, so take em to the bathroom, do what you gotta do.” Maggie said looking blankly at Cassie.

“Jesus, we have to get someone who knows something about kids in here.” Cassie mumbled as she clapped her hands together. “Okay! Listen up. We’re going to take a trip to the bathroom. So everybody take somebody's hand and follow me.”

There was some rustling and a few whispers and then slowly the children began to organise.

Maggie nodded, visibly impressed. “See, you’re a natural.” She called as Cassie slowly moved down the hall with a line of small children following behind her like a team of ducklings.

When they were out of sight Maggie took out her cell. “Hey Danvers. So does the the DEO have anywhere decent to put up some children? Nothing too clinical...something...cosy? About 30...ages 3-10.” 

Xxx

Cassie had managed to get the kids all wearing some high vis vests and again walking with a buddy as they made their way into what looked like her old college dorm. 

“How long did you say they could stay here?” she checked with Maggie who was holding the hand of a blonde haired boy who had taken a shine to her on the way over.

“Until we can make other arrangements, it may be a while but like I said the feds are sending over some staff, it’ll be fine, we may even find their families, it’ll be like Annie.” Maggie assured.

“Wait, they didn’t find Annie’s parents...did they?” 

“Well, maybe? but I’m sure there was a happy ending right? There were definitely songs, so it can’t have been that bad!” Maggie argued.

“Great.” Cassie replied doubtfully as she moved into what looked to be a large kitchen. A couple of women had already arrived here and were packing away supplies, it all looked to be in order.

Xxxxxx Much earlier in the timelinexxxxxX

“I can’t believe it.” Kara repeated as she sat on the very edge of the sofa watching the little girl taking her first steps around her new home.

“I guess I spent so long focusing on getting her here I haven’t thought for a long time about what it would be like to actually have her here.” Lena said suddenly, betraying her anxiety. “I...do you think she needs food? I filled her cup but…”

Kara’s reply was to stretch her hand out to where Lena stood and when her wife accepted it, to pull her in, to sit beside her, kissing the back of her hand as she did so.

“She’s fine.” Kara assured in a whisper. “Look.” 

Lena sat in a similar perched fashion and gazed at the little girl.

“She’s eaten, she just needs a minute.” Kara said, squeezing Lena’s hand.

The toddler glanced fleetingly in their direction but was much more interested in a book case which had a small colourful painted rock at just the right height, she picked it up and popped it right into her mouth.

“Oh,no sweetie, that’s not...you shouldn’t put that in there…” Lena stood and made to take the rock from the child.

Lexi looked up at Lena as she placed her hand over the rock and her lip began to quiver, her eyes filling with tears.

“Hey!” Kara called suddenly. “lets see what Mama has for you in the bedroom.” She jumped up from the sofa and held her hand out to the little girl, who considered her carefully as if for the first time and took a step closer to Lena.

Lena had knelt and placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder and rubbed a circle there. “That sounds like a good idea right?” Lena asked the tot. “Shall we go?” Lena pointed to the bedrooms. “Shall we find Lexi’s room?” 

The girl looked suspiciously at each of them in turn and then ran the distance to the bedrooms.

Kara shrugged as they followed at a small distance, slowing as their new addition paused on the threshold to what was to be her room.

Lena had really gone to town on the room in the last week, they hadn’t wanted to get anything until they had known for sure that she’d be coming home with them and as soon as the papers had been signed she had set to work. Lena had wanted to do the work herself but she hadn’t ever decorated before. Kara had been delighted to find her covered head to toe in paint and more proud than she’d ever seen her.

The couple watched as Lexi stepped into the room and picked up a stuffed ginger cat that sat upon the bed, Lena had found it in a shopping trip and it had reminded her of one she’d had herself, from before her mother died.

“I’m so scared Kara. Do you think she’ll be happy here?” Lena asked, not for the first time.

Kara wrapped her arms around her wife as they stood in the doorway settling her chin on Lena’s shoulder. “Of course, She’ll be so loved Lena, we’re going to show her so much love.”

Lena nodded quickly. “We will.” she agreed.

Those few days of grace, before they had announced Francis Alexandra Luthor-El’s arrival to the rest of the world had been precious. It had been just the three of them, feeling each other out. Lexi had quickly begun to let them know where she wanted to be and exactly what she needed and when. Lexi decided that week that although the room she had for her own was fun to play in she was much more comfortable sleeping in the room that Kara and Lena shared, exactly in the middle of the bed was her preference and it remained so for a long time.

Lena had made a deal with Cat Grant for the exclusive on the adopted daughter of the Luthor-El’s complete with photographs if all media was kept at bay anytime outside of the agreed allocation. Lena had a hundred legal documents and all the injunctions that money could buy. They would do anything to make Lexi’s life as normal as possible.

In school Lexi was whispered about and made fun of just as much as any other child. When a kid pushed her off a jungle gym to see if she could fly however Lena had let her vow of behaving just like any other parent slip and had raised hell.  
Lexi had always stood her own ground, she had never used being Supergirl's daugher to impress anyone or get into a club, well maybe once, but then, she was only human.

xxx


	6. Best laid plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, busy couple of days at work. This chater has minimul plot. Rated a little higher for smut than previous chaps.

“Leeeena, baby.” Kara coos softly, her lips graze an earlobe.

Lena feels surrounded by warmth and instantly recognises the arms that have slipped around her, the heated skin that has pressed into her back. She relaxes into it with a small sigh of relief and then tenses a little against the head that nuzzles into her neck.

“I’m asleep.” Lena yawns and pushes back further against her wife, not to push her away but to feel the closeness.

“I know, you looked so adorable and I wasn’t going to wake you but last time you got so mad…” Kara explained a little sadly.

Lena shifted in her arms, not wanting to talk about that and came over on her other side to lie facing Kara now. “Hey.” she greeted almost shyly. 

Kara kissed her in reply and let her hands wander up Lena’s back and rub at her shoulders where her muscles ached.

“I’m sorry about our date.” Kara offered with a small frown.

“I know.” 

It was typical really, the last two nights had been really quiet, Kara had been at home for hours, enjoying reading Lexi a bedtime story, snuggling beside an exhausted Lena and watching TV. It was precious time and they made the most of it. Kara always made sure that she had time for her family. Last weekend National City Zoo had closed early to give them private use and Lena and Supergirl had strolled hand in hand around the enclosures watching Lexi and her two best friends call out to each other about the animals they could see, their little faces awed as the giraffes dipped their long necks low and took the sticks of leaves they offered with surprisingly long blue tongues.

They shouldn’t really have made plans for tonight, as Lena had said they had probably jinxed it, but they hadn’t had a night to themselves in such a long time and Alex and Maggie worked so much that they could only offer to babysit with some notice. It made sense for them to make use of Eliza when she was in town and wanting to have some time alone with her granddaughter. 

Kara softly nudged Lena’s nose with her own, her smile full of adoration and her lips determined as they took Lena’s bottom lip into her mouth and sucked.

“I heard you earlier.” Kara’s words are hot against her ear and Lena blushes even as she shrugs easily.

“I had to take matters into my own hands. I didn’t want to waste an empty house.” Lena reasoned as she arched her back up off the bed, her skin chasing the stroke of Kara’s hands sliding down over her hip to firmly catch and hold her thigh.

“You called for me.” Kara reminded as her lips nipped at Lena’s throat.

“Did I?” Lena asked innocently. “Were you spying on me?”

“I almost dropped a bus full of tourists into the river.” Kara only half joked. “There’s always part of me here Lena.” Kara’s voice had dipped low with the seriousness of her vow.

Lena sighs, a small release of tension she hadn’t realised she was holding onto and then chuckles and it vibrates through them both. “Unfortunately not the part I wanted right then.” 

Lena illustrates her point by slipping her hand down between them and finding Kara wet and waiting for her. 

Kara breathes heavily and buries her head in against Lena’s neck as her wife slides inside her. Lena slips over Kara a moment pressing her down on her front as she uses a knee to urge her open. Kara pushes her face into the pillow to muffle her moan and bucks her hips high as Lena kneels behind her. Lena’s fingers quickly find a rhythm and her free hand grasps a handful of supple butt cheek before moving up to trace the muscles of Kara’s back as she lurches slightly forward with each thrust. 

As Lena senses Kara is close, on all fours now, her fists dug into the pillow, the darker woman suddenly slows noticeably and almost hears Kara’s question. 

“It’s okay.” She assures as she kisses Kara just beneath the shoulder.

“Lena please.” Kara begs as she pushes back against her hand and then pushes herself up onto her knees alone.

Lena reaches around to squeeze Kara’s breast as she kisses the neck she can now reach.

“Don’t tease. Please baby, I need you.” Kara’s breath shudders as her chest fills and empties quickly.

Lena grins smugly and releases her wife’s breast to let her hand fall over Kara’s stomach and down through soft curls, right where she know Kara needs her, her other hand that had stilled inside now remembers its rhythm and Kara tipped her head back over Lena’s shoulder as she found ultimate relief and called out her name. 

Kara slumped forward and away from Lena who followed quickly, laying as much of her naked body over Kara’s as she could. Lena placed a blanket of soft kisses over Kara’s skin as she finally cools.

And just as quickly as Kara had come down she now twists, her hands in Lena’s hair and her lips seeking Lena’s, their tangled limbs moving with purpose again. Lena has always been amazed by how quickly Kara recovers and pushes them on.  
Lena wraps her legs around Kara’s waist as she lays back in the bed watching her wife hover above her.

“You’re so beautiful.” Kara tells her. “I’ve missed this.” 

Lena feels a small pain in her chest that is gone again as Kara smiles down at her.

The last time they had sex had been brief. Lena had had a bad day, she hadn’t seen Kara save from passing over care of Lexi for over a week. Lexcorp had never been doing so well, since her marriage to Supergirl companies the world over were desperate to work with her. They were at the cutting edge of technological advancement it was everything she had dreamed and even surpassed that but if she couldn’t see her wife she almost wondered what any of it as worth. The call she had made was short and to the point. 

“Kara, I need you here as soon as possible. Everythings okay, I just need something”

Kara had known, by her tone, had known by the words. If Lena needed something only Kara could give, she would be there. 

“You took your time.” Lena accused with a hint of seriousness as Supergirl touched down. 

“I’m here now.” Kara replied,all business as she put her arms around Lena’s waist and picked her up slightly only to release her again on to the top of her desk,pushing into her as Lena’s arms wound around her neck and they kissed messily.

It had been fast and hard, just what Lena had wanted but when Kara flew away 30 minutes later Lena couldn’t help but be left wanting. She supposed that every time couldn’t be earth shattering and still be an affirmation of love, not with two busy schedules, a daughter to raise and a secret to keep. 

Now however, Lena lay in anticipation as Kara moved slowly against her, the look in her eyes like a fire that burned into her. 

“I’ve missed it too.” Lena confesses. “It’s good to know that after all these years we are still super hot together.”

“We are.” Kara agreed as she nibbled just below Lena’s ribs and left a trail of kisses ever lower. 

xxx


	7. Of all the alien orphanges

LCorp was quiet, typical for a Friday evening when most people were keen to get away and start their weekend, Hence Lena was curious when she heard the firm knock and surprised when she saw a face other than that of Jess appear in her doorway.

“Cassie” 

“So… you ready to tell me why you've been avoiding me?” Cassie came right out with it, hands on her high waisted jeans, looking every bit the Detective.

“I was going to call you tonight, it's been...I'm sorry.” Lena moved from protest to apology in a moment. “Give me minute and I'll buy you a drink?” 

“And we'll talk?” Cassie checked.

“We’ll talk.” Lena agreed as she shut her laptop top. 

The ride down in the elevator was silent, two of the more dedicated staff taking the ride down with them and desperately trying not to make eye contact with either their boss or the glaring detective. 

“I have a car waiting.” Lena informed as they entered the foyer.

“No, let's walk, I know a place nearby.” Cassie took the lead and paused at the door to slip out of her jacket and drape it over Lena’s shoulders.

Cass shrugged at Lena’s questioning glance. “You’ll be cold. And you need to dress down a little for this place.”

Xxx

The bar was gloomy and worn, the music around thirty years out of date and it contained enough well hidden nooks to conceal even the most famous of National City's residents.

“It reminds me of...a place I used to know.” Lena smiled wistfully. 

“Really? Can't imagine Lena Luthor slumming it.” 

“I haven't been one for going out in public in the last few years.” Lena conceded. “Unless it was something to do with business.”

“They started calling you a recluse.” Cassie smiled.

“That’s better than some of the things they had been calling me.” Lena remarked honestly. 

“The press blamed you for the break up.” Cassie stated sympathetically. 

Lena nodded. “They were right, it was my fault.”

Cassie frowned. “It’s usually more complicated than that.” 

“It was, but I could have tried...I gave up on us too easily.” Lena drained her drink suddenly.

“You sound like you regret that.” Cassie pointed out.

“Of course.” Lena offered. “In the interest of honesty. I regret it. Doesn't mean I can change it. I haven't quite mastered time travel technology just yet.” 

Lena fought against a sudden memory. When the news had broke that they were separating Supergirl had been hounded everytime she touched down about the reasons for the split. She said nothing as Lena requested and the stories just got worse and worse. Lena having had affairs, having treated Supergirl badly, having used her all along in an elaborate Luthor vendetta. Finally Kara had snapped in front of the cameras. Someone trying to make a name for himself had asked her if she felt mentally abused by Lena and she hadn't been able to walk away. 

“Are you kidding me? Lena’s my wife, I love her, She's my family and we'll stay family no matter what. I'm sick of you all talking about her this way.” She had said before launching into the sky.

Lena had received a call later that night. 

“I'm sorry, I know what we agreed but I never could handle people bad mouthing you.” 

“I don’t need you to defend me Kara.” Lena had reiterated. “Not now, with this.”

“I know. I just can't stand letting you be the bad guy. You think I made it worse?” 

“Maybe.” Lena said softly. “It's okay, they'll get over it.” 

“Will they?” 

“Sure.” Lena replied.

“Must have been tough though , being married to everybody's hero.” Cassie commented, bringing Lena back to the present.

Lena tried not to bristle at that, looking sideways at Cass.

“I mean, what’s with her hair? Does it just always look perfect like that?” 

Lena smiled. “That’s nothing, you should see what she can eat!” 

Cass brow quirked as she put the beer bottle to her lips.

“What about you?” Lena asked as always quick to direct attention back to someone else. “Any Ex’s I should be worried about?”

“I married the job.” Cassie offered simply, rubbing a hand down her own thigh. 

Lena looked doubtful. “How noble.” 

“There was only one woman I ever loved, but I don't know, maybe we met too soon, I wasn't ready for her. I wanted to prove myself at work and I didn't want anyone to know about us. Living a lie is tough on love.” Cassie revealed in a rush, looking a little embarrassed by her own candour, but eager to match Lena’s trust.

“Lena...I'm not asking you to give me what you gave her. We're not love sick kids anymore.” Cassie looked Lena steadily in the eye. “But we have a little life left in us yet and I don’t think you want to spend it alone anymore than I do.” 

Lena nodded slowly. “I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you. I do care about you.” 

Cassie smiled on one side of her face and stretched a hand across the table, covering the CEO’S. “Let’s just continue to be honest with each other from now on, no more dramatic public declarations?”

Lena nodded and laced her fingers with Cassie’s. “Sounds good.” 

Lena considered the woman across from her. This is what had first attracted her to Cass, the fact that she was so forthright, she didn’t take any of Lena’s crap. Cass was different. Okay, she had the hero thing going for her which Lena couldn’t deny had become her thing, not that she needed someone to save her, just that she had always admired the selfless quality that her wife and women like Alex, Maggie and Cass all shared. They threw themselves into battle for others without a second thought, something she had always strived to do but something that went against everything she’d been taught as a Luthor. It was second nature to them.

In so many other ways Cass was completely different to Kara, her dark eyes so much more sure of herself than Kara had been, except when she was Supergirl. She had a strength, no hint of the vulnerability Lena had always felt from Kara, she still felt it now and as Cass placed down her beer again Lena’s thoughts lingered on another beer, a hallway, a week ago. Cass gave her the feeling that she wasn’t easily damaged and Lena hoped that was true.

“So, let’s eat!” Cass announced happily.

xxx

“Not one of them has been claimed?” Lena asked, leaning forward with interest.

“Not a one.” 

“Have they told you anything? where they come from?”

Cass shook her head.

“Maggie’s chased down all of her contacts and you know she has quite a few...nothing. So maybe they were chosen because nobody wanted them or perhaps .... I don’t know…” Cassie shook her head.

“What will happen to them?” Lena asked.

“Maggie seems to think she has homes for some of them, but we have to check the families out, a lot of them don’t have any paper work, most don’t have room or money to take on another kid. I don’t know how long we can keep them where they are.” 

“I’ll speak to Maggie, perhaps a donation would give them a little more time…”

“I wasn’t looking for help like that…” Cassie began to say.

“I know. It isn’t about you. I donate to a lot of alien charities, children’s charities, sometimes it's hard to find the truly worthy causes. I have someone who does that for me, but it’s nice to know where it goes sometimes. ” Lena explained simply. 

Cassie nodded, pushing aside her empty plate. “You want to go say hi?”

Lena looked doubtful. 

“I was going to check in on them anyways.”

xxx

The dorm was only a few blocks away and the walk over was quiet, Cassie taking Lena’s hands in hers.

When they arrived only the fact that the building had so many lights in different rooms gave hint to the fact that the building housed so many little beings. 

Cassie buzzed security and was let in without a word. Lena frowned a little at the ease of access but Cassie explained that there was a camera and that they were used to her coming by.

“The little ones should be in bed already.” Cassie commented as she passed a huddle of little girls at the top of the first set of stairs. 

As Lena reached the landing she caught sight of what had caused Cass to suddenly halt before her. Her ex-wife was stood a few feet away, her back to them, talking quietly with Alex and Maggie. 

Cassie turned. “Sorry. I didn't know she'd be here...obviously.” 

“Well, you did bring me to an alien orphanage on our date so…” Lena chuckled, stiffening when Cassie failed to look amused. “Hey. It's okay. We're okay.” 

Cassie didn't know if Lena meant them We or We as in Lena and Supergirl and that told her something in itself. 

“Cassie!” Maggie called. “Dee said you hadn't been by yet tonight. Hey Lee.” 

The Detective waltzed over to meet them halfway as they approached.

“Yeh. Hey Mags. So...did she get anything out of them?” Cassie inclined her head in Supergirl direction.

Maggie shook her head and puffed out her cheeks with a sigh. “Nothing. If they won't talk to her I don't know who to try.” 

Lena moved to look into one of the long bedrooms off the landing and hovered in the doorway. It looked empty. It reminded her strongly of boarding school and she was momentarily reminded that they had done the right thing in not sending Lexi away to school, she still remembered the feeling of loneliness, so many children locked up together but apart.

This room lacked even the few personal possessions that she had been allowed to keep in her allocated space whilst at school. No one would know who was staying in the identical neatly made beds. As Lena took a few steps inside she suddenly heard a small sniffle that pulled her inside further. As she moved past most of the child size beds she was struck by a slight ache at her temple and then a sharp shock almost like static through her head, gone quickly but strange enough to make her gasp. 

As she recovered, Lena spotted the source of the sniffle and forgot about her head. A little girl sat between two beds, knees pulled up tight to her chest. 

The girls eyes fixed warily to hers and Lena crouched low, waiting a long moment before she spoke quietly. 

“Hello.” She said presenting an empty palm and stretching it out a little so that the girl could see. 

The girl hugged her knees a little more tightly and Lena dropped her bottom to the floor with her handbag and brought another empty palm up for inspection. 

“I'm Lena.” She began. “Are you okay?”

Lena felt the pain to her head again and closed her eyes against it for a second before opening them to see the girl stood right beside her, considering her hand, the one that hadn't moved to touch her head.

“Hi.” Lena tried again. 

“Hi.” The girl parroted in much the same tone. 

Lena held her hand a little higher and the youngster flattened out her own hand and placed it on top of Lena’s. It wasn't a handshake or a high five but it was contact.  
The girl smiled a little as she stared into Lena’s eyes and Lena had a slightly disconcerting feeling that this child could see right through her. 

Then suddenly Lena felt an intense pain the force of which pushed her, back hitting the floor and her legs coming out from under her. Lena closed her eyes and saw unfamiliar images flash in her minds eye. A lab, a child, she watched as someone in a medical mask leant over a small unmoving figure on the bed.

“Lena! Lena, honey.” 

Lena opened her eyes to see a familiar face, her head held in the crook of her elbow.

“Kara?” Lena mumbled, following the panic in Kara’s eyes as it glanced to her right where Lena realised someone else must be, she figured a moment later as she recalled where she was that it must be Cass, the thought confirmed as the woman moved into her eyeline.

“Lena, are you okay?” Cassie checked.

“I’m fine…” Lena assured, yet as she picked up her head it fell heavily back into Kara’s arm. 

“Okay honey, you're coming with me.” Kara told her sweetly. 

“What? Shouldn't we …?” Cass began to argue uncertainty in her voice. 

“I’m taking her in.” Kara announced, glancing past Cass and directing her statement more to Alex and Maggie. 

Kara stood now with Lena scooped into her arms and clinging to her neck, clearly still disorientated. “I’ll see you there.” 

Cassie stood now and took a step after Supergirl as she flew out the room with her date and was gone in a blur.

“What the fu…” 

“Don’t worry. Supergirl has the best medical team. She’ll take care of her.” Maggie assured, her hand on Cassie’s shoulder. 

Xxx


	8. Lest we forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been busy, have lots of parts of this written just need to polish it up. Thanks for reading xx

“Hey, Mom? Erin and I are going to the movies tomorrow night and I was wondering if I could take a car?”

Lena barely looked up from her laptop. “Sure honey, You don’t want to ride the bus?”

A moments silence stretched into the room as Lexi moved her weight from one foot to the other. Kara looking up from her magazine to study her teenage daughter leaning in the doorway.

“I wanted it to be special. It’s kind of a... date thing.” She shrugged off the door frame and took a step away, her palm slapping at the back of her neck.

“What time is the movie?” Lena asked still not greatly distracted from her work.

Kara on the other hand sat with her mouth hung open staring after Lexi’s retreating form.

“Seven thirty!” Lexi called before disappearing completely.

After three more minutes of stunned silence Kara threw herself from the sofa to the floor where Lena was seated with her laptop on the coffee table. 

“What was that? She’s dating? She’s dating Erin? Did you know about this?” Kara asked in a hushed voice.

Lena finally turned her attention to Kara. “Not really. I was aware that she and Erin had grown close and she hasn’t been interested in anyone since she had the crush on Dillon last year. I thought it was a possibility. Is that a problem?” Lena asked, her lips curling with a hint of amusement.

“I just...she seems so young...I didn’t think we had to worry about it yet.”

“She’s almost 14, that seems an average age and at least we know Erin, her family, they seem nice…” Lena assured.

“I guess…” Kara nodded still frowning.

“Don’t worry love, she can look out for herself, she’s sensible.” Lena shut the laptop. “Why don’t you go and talk to her about it?”

“Dya think?” Kara frowned at the idea.

“Sure, give her some tips.” Lena nudged Kara playfully and kissed her cheek. “You remember our first date?” 

“Gee, I’m not sure…” another nudge. “Of course I do! I was a wreck.”

“I use the term “date” loosely, it was more of an interrogation…” Lena recalled.

“I just wanted to know everything about you.” Kara defended.

“Down to the name of any childhood pets and what was my favourite fruit?” Lena teased, her arm having circled Kara’s waist and her fingers tickling just beneath the hem of her shirt.

Kara squirmed against her side and moved above her so she straddled Lena now. “However it went down, I must have done something right because what I remember is the way you kissed me in the hallway when you walked me home, pressed up against the door with your hands in my hair.”

“Well, you did wear the little red dress.” Lena reasoned.

Kara nodded slowly as she dipped her head to kiss Lena now. “That’s cuz I’m smooth.” 

Lena kissed back but giggled into Kara’s mouth as she began to tickle her again and Kara pulled away and squealed loudly.

“Stop being gross!” Lexi shouted as she emerged from her room again and walked by the scene.

Lena showed a moment's mercy to Kara as she she wrapped her arms more firmly around her wife and kissed her soundly. 

Xxx

Lena stirred against a firm crisp pillow, not her own, the clinical smell and the brightness also unfamiliar, she struggled for a moment to remember where she was and to open her heavy eyes.

Lena felt fingers cup her cheek tenderly, as tips brushed at her temple, followed by a set of soft lips and the ghost of a kiss, she wondered if she was still dreaming or remembering or a mixture of both. 

“Lena? Sweetheart?” 

Lena pushed her eyes open now and shook her head a little, reaching up and catching the hand that held her.

“Kara?” She asked, even before she fully took in the sight of her ex wife.

“Hey, I’m here, I got you.” Kara assured in a cooing tone.

Lena blinked several times before she was able to take in the fear and concern held tightly on Kara’s face.

“Kara. I feel fine, really.” Lena told her with a small smile.

Kara blushed slightly. “That’s great. I didn’t know,…What happened?”

“The girl...there was a child...she was crying, she touched me and...I saw something, I saw inside her head...memories or something.”

“One of the Saturnians, she got inside your head? The little one? She was what five or so? she ran when I came for you, I thought the speed scared her off or…” Kara shook her head, getting to her point. “Saturnians often have powers, hypnosis, mind reading but not usually before they reach maturity.”

“I don’t think she wanted to hurt me…” Lena tried sitting up fully on the bed now.

“It’s okay, I’ll get Alex to check on her.” 

“She’s still there…”

“Yeh..”

“No. I mean Cass, she’s still there. Can you tell her I’m okay?”

“Sure, yes. sorry I just wanted to get you checked out quickly.” Kara explained quickly taking back her hand from Lena.

“Are you going to show up on all our dates from now on…?” Lena teased with a smirk.

“I...I...hey, I was there first tonight!” Kara realised indignant.

“You were. I’m teasing.” Lena grinned.

Kara stood from her place perched on the edge of the bed.

“I think she heard you call me Kara. I can’t be sure.” Kara shared with a one shoulder shrug. “I think you could brush it off as being disoriented or something.”

Lena grimaced. “I’ll be ready if she asks, you do know she’s a Detective though right?”

Kara put her hands on her hips in Supergirl pose. “I trust that you’ll only ever tell her what you have to.” 

Lena nodded and began to get up from the bed. “Will you take me back?” 

“I could take you home, I’m sure your date would be happy to meet you there..or even better see you tomorrow, when you’ve had time to rest.”

“I’m not going home. I need to see the child. She wanted to talk to me…”

“She tried to fry your brain Lena!” Kara protested.

“Kara, they’re orphans. They have nobody. I know you of all people understand that…” Lena argued, straightening herself up and moving towards Kara who scooped her up dutifully, though still sulking slightly.

Lena placed a quick peck of her lips to Kara’s cheek before they took off and placed her own cheek to Kara’s as she whispered. “I’ll be fine.” 

Xxx

They landed a moment later in the same spot they had vacated just minutes ago.

Alex had spoken to Kara over the comms and she had stood watching the sky as the couple reappeared. 

“Maggie’s with the girl.” She explained. “You sure about this?” She seemed to ask them both.

“They checked her over, she wasn’t out for long, John said she probably just had a small reaction against someone trying to read her…” Kara shrugged. “She never did take kindly to people trying to get in her head.” she joked.

“Hey!” Lena admonished with a stern but slightly amused look.

Cassie stood now from the seat she had taken on one of the small beds and moved towards Lena.

“Hey, you gave me a scare there.” She said as she took Lena by the wrist and let her eyes check her from head to toe. “You feeling alright?” 

“I’m fine honestly. No need to fuss.” Lena assured. 

“I’m not sure about you trying to speak to this kid again…” Cassie began.

“Ha! Good luck with that.” Kara said. “I learned a long time ago not to bother trying to argue, makes her all the more determined…” Kara trailed off as two heavy frowns turned her way. “Or...I could just stay out of it..” She said to herself and moved away looking at Alex for back up but finding her sister staring at the floor and mumbling something like “awkward” to herself.

Xxx

Lena had managed to talk them all out of the room and Maggie now showed the little girl inside the door before leaving them together, shooting Lena one last look of support.

Lena let the girl sit as far away as she could get and did not approach her, instead she kicked her heels off and sat back on the small bed, making herself comfortable.

“I’m Lena.” She began. “I’m not a police officer, I’m not from the authorities. I’m just a friend, or I could be.” 

The girl eyed her carefully and stayed away. Lena wished she could know what was going on in her head, probably far more than a child of that age should ever need to think about. 

“My mother died when I was about your age. I had to go to live with strangers, a family I was never really a part of. I always felt alone. Part of that has never left me...maybe that’s why you chose me?” 

The girl stepped a little closer and Lena had to fight her instinct to move closer too, the girl wore torn jeans and a sweater that was just a little short on the arms, revealing the thin bones of her wrists, borrowed clothes and scuffed sneakers.

“I think you want to speak to me but maybe you’re afraid you’ll hurt me?” Lena suggested uncertainly.

The girl looked a little tearful now and chewed on the inside of her mouth.

“I wasn’t ready before… but i’m okay, you didn’t hurt me.” Lena assured, holding her hand out, palm flat like she had before. “See?”

The child edged closer and peered at the outstretched hand.

“We could try again?” Lena offered. “I’d be ready this time.”

The girl seemed to be considering this and threw a frightened glance at the door.  
Lena followed her glance.

“Oh, don’t worry, you won’t be in trouble. I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.” 

The girl sat on the bed. “I’m Dya.” She whispered without looking at Lena.

Lena smiled. “It’s so good to meet you Dya.”

“I know you want to know what happened to us, Supergirl, she’s been talking to the others, but they don’t know, they did things, we can’t remember.” Dya shook her head and looked up at Lena now. “When I touched you, I saw it, the place.” A tear slipped from the corner of her eye and trickled slowly over her cheek.

“Hey, it’s okay. Sometimes it’s better to forget.” Lena told her sitting by her side without touching her. “I understand that, really I do.”

“I’m scared Lena.” Dya cried suddenly, the girl leaned toward Lena and wrapped her arms around her.

The moment Dya’s small limbs touched Lena’s skin, the woman felt a piercing pain, she closed her eyes and tried to focus on the feel of the small child in her arms and as she did so the pain eased.

A flash and Lena saw clearly the image from earlier, a lab, the sound of children, the sense of fear, a whimper behind her. Her attention was suddenly caught by a man, a tall man in a lab coat and Lena gasped as she caught sight of his eyes. She had seen those eyes before.

Xxx


	9. Once a Lillian...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Have some other chaps almost finished so updates soon. Thanks xx

“Who is he?”

“He’s Miles. Dr Miles Humphreys. He worked with my mother, for years. He was obsessed with her.” Lena shrugged a shoulder.

“Lillian.” Supergirl said the name like it was obvious, the answer to everything.

“She wasn't...I didn't see her. I don’t believe she’s had contact with Miles, not for years.” Lena shared defensively. 

“Can you be sure of that?” The hero asked doubtfully.

“So what do you know about the guy? Miles?” Maggie bravely stepped in between the death stare that was happening between Lena and Kara. 

Lena flicked her eyes to her friend briefly. 

“Miles was a neurosurgeon, Mother met him at medical school, I thought later that they possibly had some kind of romance, the way he used to look at her, but he became a friend of the family, my Father trusted him and he was as much a part of the family as anyone else.” 

Maggie nodded. “What about later? What was his involvement with…?” 

“Lex? Nothing. I haven’t seen him in years and as far as I know neither has my mother.” At this statement Lena flashed a steely look at the brooding superhero, who had begun slowly pacing as she listened.

“Lena, do you know what happened to him?” Alex cut in.

“I don’t...I’m not sure, I heard he moved to Europe.” 

“Well, it looks like he’s back.” Kara concluded.

“I’ll head back to the ...office...see if Winn can dig up something on this guy.” Alex nodded and headed out, already talking on her comms.

“Cassie, can you make sure Lena gets home alright?” Maggie asked as she turned to head after Alex.

“I can get myself home.” Lena assured, still focused on Supergirl who had turned her back to Lena now. “I’m sure Lillian has nothing to do with this. I saw her two weeks ago…”

“Oh and she didn’t mention any villainous plots? I suppose it can’t be her then.” Kara bit back. 

“You never did trust me when it came to her, why should now be any different?”

“It was never you I didn’t trust…” Kara argued her tone pleading.

Lena’s jaw was set as the sound of Cassie clearing her throat drew both women's attention.

“I guess we should check on the girl before we go.” The cop suggested.

“That’s a good idea.” Lena agreed. “She’ll be tired, we should put her to bed. I’d like to see her again tomorrow, I’m worried that she may not be safe if any of the others find out she has been talking to us.” 

“I’ll keep an ear out for them.” Supergirl told her. “Regular checks. Don’t worry, I’ll keep her safe.” 

Lena returned a rather strained smile and Kara was gone.

“I'm guessing the Supe didn't have the best relationship with her mother-in-law?” Cassie broke the silence now. 

Lena’s brow was still creased but she smiled more genuinely now. 

“It’s that obviousl?” Lena joked. “They have a lot of history. I don’t blame her, my Mother is a difficult women...to say the least.” 

“I heard that the week after your wedding she was interviewed advocating for a law against humans marrying aliens?” 

“Well she wasn’t thrilled.” Lena agreed. 

“That must've been hard.” 

“It wasn't exactly unexpected.” 

“Doesn't mean it wasn't hard.” Cassie persisted. 

“For both of us.” Lena agreed. “But...we had family, supportive family, friends. Not to mention the thousands of well wishing strangers.” 

“Sure. I remember how excited National City was about the big day.” Cassie remarked. 

“Well, I'll let you in on a secret...we were already married by then. We had our own ceremony. The “big day” wasn't exactly our thing.” Lena revealed. 

“That makes sense.” Cassie sighed. 

“Shall we go and check on Dya ?” Lena asked ending the conversation. 

“You sure you're alright? No headache?” Cassie asked. 

Lena smiled and took Cassie’s hand in her own. “I'm fine.” She assured. 

xxx 8 years ago xxx

“No Lena, absolutely not. Not happening!” Kara had risen from the sofa as Lena addressed her from her standing position.

“Well I’m glad we could discuss this in such a calm and reasonable manner…” Lena shot back with a grim smile and an empty laugh.

“Look, I appreciate that you and Lillian have come to some kind of understanding. You’ve forgiven her and I love you for that...I do… but that woman is coming nowhere near my child…”

“Our child.” Lena corrected. “I’m not suggesting my Mother has unrestricted access to Lexi…”

“No, because that’s out of the question.” Kara snapped as she moved further away from Lena and turned on her.

“I am merely informing you that she has been expressing a wish to meet her…” 

“I don’t give a damn about your Mother’s wishes…” Kara cut in.

“No, Kara, Lexi has asked to meet Lillian.” Lena explained calmly.

Kara paused as that reality sunk in and a little of her anger seeped away.

“What? Why? Why would she want that? she has plenty of family, countless people who care about her…” 

“I know that. ...She’s curious, She’s asked me to tell her about Lillian and I’ve been honest with her. She asked if she could come with me the next time we meet…and I told her I’d have to discuss that with you.”

“Great, so when you tell her no I can be the bad guy.” Kara threw up her hands helplessly. “Did you tell her about Cadmus? about Medusa? Did you tell her about how your Mother reacted when she heard we were getting married? That she tried to talk you out of it, that she threatened to expose Kara Danvers to the whole world?”

“That she didn’t? That she still could, but she never has? She has made a lot of mistakes Kara and I’m sure she will continue to do so, but she is the only other family I have and as such…” Lena reasoned.

“You think they should meet?! After everything she’s done? The worst of which, the thing I can never forgive Lena, is that she made you feel unwanted, not good enough, worthless, no matter how you fought to win her approval.”

A heavy silence, only Kara’s own heartbeat sounded loudly.

“Kara, we know all that, and I understand that it’s easier for me to forgive her, but telling Lexi that she can’t do this is only going to make her want it more and make her resent you in the process. She’s growing up, we have to trust that she can make her own judgements.”

“Why do I feel like I don’t have a say in this, like you’ve already made your decision?” Kara sighed defeated her hands dropping to her sides.

“That isn’t the case...Kara please...We have to be on the same page…” Lena argued.

“Well we’re obviously not!” Kara almost yelled her frustration. 

“Would it help if you spoke with her? Lillian I mean? You haven’t seen her in years, perhaps if you could see that she really has changed…”

“I don’t need to see her to know that she hates me Lena, she hates us all, Aliens. what kind of things do you think she would tell Lexi?” 

“Nothing Lexi hasn’t heard before and nothing she would ever tolerate listening to. Whatever you think of Lillian nobody has the power to make Lexi think any less of you.” Lena assured, her face softening as she reached out for Kara. 

Kara let Lena take her hand somewhat reluctantly, her eyes refusing to meet her wife’s. 

“What about the way she made you feel about you? The constant criticism? I don't want Lexi to ever feel she isn't good enough.”

“Kara, do you think I would let that happen?” Lena challenged, an edge to her voice.

“Lena, I think you are one of the strongest women I know. But not when it comes to your mother...she's your kryptonite.” Kara argued stubbornly. 

Lena nodded and let Kara’s fingers fall through her own. “Okay.” 

Lena crossed her arms over her middle and backed up all the way to the bedroom. 

“Fine. I said I'd discuss this with you and I have. You’ll have to talk to Lexi.” Lena disappeared. 

Kara paced. She hated when they fought. It was typical of Lillian to cause trouble without even trying. Now Kara had to think about how she was going to explain this to Lexi. 

A moment later Lena appeared having pulled on a sweater and her shoes.

“Lena? Where are you going? The guys will be here in a few minutes and Alex texted to say she, Mags and Lexi will be back within the hour.” 

“I'm going into the office.” Lena responded collecting her keys and heading for the door. 

“On Saturday? You didn't mention it?” Kara questioned her wife, clearly disappointed. 

Lena sighed. “I just don't feel like joining the Supergirl fan club today Kara, it's not a big deal.” 

“Will you be gone long?” Kara asked quietly. 

“No. Not long, I guess.” Lena relented before she left. 

Kara slumped on the sofa holding a cushion to her chest, trying to smother the sharp feeling there and replaying their argument as she waited for her friends to arrive.

Kara was sure that keeping Lexi away from Lillian was the right thing so why did it feel so wrong?

When Alex arrived later and demanded to know what had Kara in such a mood, Kara had expected her sister to be on her side. 

“I wanted to believe in Dad so much and I always will…” Alex reminded. “and you know telling Lexi she can't do something is never going to end well.” 

Kara scowled. “Lillian Luthor though..?”

“We have eyes on Lillian, She’s been quiet for years … and Supergirl is all about second chances…” Alex continued gently. 

“I don’t want to back down on this one Alex…” Kara concluded. “I have a really bad feeling about it.” 

“Then maybe Lillian will get what she wants after all…” Alex remarked cryptically as she snagged the last slice of pizza. 

Xxxx present day xxxx

Lena had waited in the doorway until the small girl had finally stopped opening her eyes to check if Lena was still there. 

Cassie placed a hand on Lena’s shoulder from her placed stood just behind her. 

“We should go, it's really late.” She whispered. 

Lena turned into her and smiled. “We should.” She agreed. “Don’t you want me to walk you home?” She proposed.

Cassie grinned. “I'd like that.” 

Lena took Cassie’s arm and tucked it under her own in a chivalrous gesture as she guided them both out of the building.

“You’re so good with her.” Cassie commented with a touch of wonder. 

“She's all alone in the world. I know what that's like and...it makes me think of when Lexi was young. We were lucky to get her at a age that meant it didn't take so long for her to learn to trust, but that's the kind of thing that just comes naturally to most kids. You have to really earn it with kids like Dya. So if it comes...it's an honour…” Lena shrugged and her cheeks flushed a little, hidden by the dark of the night. 

“You didn't ever consider children?” Lena blurted now with a side glance at the Detective. “Sorry...maybe I shouldn't ask…” 

“Lea, you can ask me anything.” Cassie promised easily. 

It was another few steps before the detective gave her answer as she considered it carefully. 

“I guess I was waiting for the right person to come along to have a family with and it didn't happen. With my job and the fact that the stork doesn't actually drop babies off like I’d hoped...it just wasn't on the cards for me. I do have a goddaughter though.” Cassie disclosed proudly. 

Lena seemed delighted by the new information. “You do? How old?” 

“She's 15 and way too cool to be seen with me these days...but I've been lucky enough to see her grow. She's a great kid. Her mom Pamela and I went to school together, we were like sisters back then, so she's kinda like a niece to me.” Cassie went on.

The couple found themselves outside Cassie’s apartment and Lena began to remove the jacket Cassie had loaned her. 

“You could bring that inside yourself you know?” Cassie suggested, hands tucked in her pockets and a hopeful smile. 

Lena arched a brow with a playful grin. “You said yourself it's pretty late…” 

“Well...you could stay?” Cassie held her breathe as she waited for a response. 

Lena’s eyes flicked to the light in the window and she stepped into Cassie’s space and placed her lips to the slightly shorter woman's. 

“Let’s get out of this cold then.” Lena replied reaching for a stray lock of curl and stashing it behind an ear.

Cassie reached her hands to place the jacket back over Lena’s shoulders and took her hand.

Xxx


	10. Always something there to remind me

Xxxflashback 1yr after break up xxxx

Lena was thankful for the darkness as she pulled her cardigan close around her and set her eyes back to the sidewalk, dodging the puddles in already soaked pumps. She hadn’t exactly planned this little excursion, she just knew that she had to get out of the apartment, wrongly thinking that would get her out of her thoughts.

She passed another bar and slowed as she looked in the opening door as a couple left together, it was busy, noisy and warm, filled with dim light and background music. Something else familiar about it made Lena look up in sudden recognition. Damn, she hadn’t realised she had wound up here. Lena’s eyes immediately skipped to the familiar site of home, or what had been home. The windows were dark and empty. She had never been able to part with the building, to see someone else living in it. Now, she wondered if that had been a mistake, would it be a comfort to see another family in there? To see the place as full of love as it once had been.

Lena looked to the bar again and realised she couldn’t stay sood in the street like this all night, she took a step towards the entrance and collided with a firm body.

“Well, fancy running into you here.” The familiar voice commented as she held Lena up by the arms.

“Kara.” Lena replied. “Of course.” 

Kara shrugged. “I guess great minds think alike, you might as well let me buy you a drink?”

Lena followed Kara wordlessly down the step to the bar.

A moment later Kara placed a whiskey before Lena on the aged wood table and placed herself in the opposite side of the booth, beer in hand.

“I can’t believe you’re here tonight… I’ve been thinking about you all day.” She confessed, hands coming to her glasses and needlessly straightening them.

“Kara, I didn’t mean to, I was just out to get some air and…”

“You ended up here!” Kara said happily.

“Studies have found that the body has a memory of it’s own, cellular memory that can store…” Lena shrugged and broke off at Kara’s grin. “I found myself here.” She conceded as she downed her drink in one swift motion.

“Can you believe it’s been so long?” Kara asked a sudden nervousness causing her to look intently at her drink.

“We saw each other on Friday.” Lena reminded, her hands coming together, being deliberately obtuse. 

Kara let it slide. Neither of them were ignorant enough to have let the significance of today pass by them and they knew that of one another. It was a year to the day since Lena had demanded Kara leave.

“I know we see each other, but it’s different. We speak about what time to expect Lexi home or who is picking her up and if she’s studied.” Kara went on. “I realised, I don’t know what you’ve been doing for the last year Lena.” 

Kara called the waitress over with a gesture and pointed at Lena’s empty glass. Lena didn’t recognise the young woman and was relieved that the few staff she had been familiar with had either moved on or were not on shift tonight. The girl seemed to share a friendly smile with Kara and suddenly Lena wondered if Kara had been back here much or if that was just the Kara charm. She frowned at each possibility without really knowing why.

“I’ve been running LCorp. Nothing new there.” Lena replied vaguely.

“You look great.” Kara burst nervously.

Lena glanced down at herself, wearing more casual clothing than she would usually be seen with outside of the house and then she noticed that the cardigan she wore was an old one of her wifes. Damn. 

“I mean, you’ve been hitting the gym and running right? Lexi said you run a lot these days.” Kara explained.

Lena nodded. “I see that you’ve been busy too. You’ve been getting coverage in a lot of different countries recently.”

“Sure, you know I like to travel and things have been quiet here.” Kara agreed. “I was in Japan last week, do you remember when we took Lexi there that year? she must have been seven?”

“I remember.” Lena agreed. “She still has several of the Cat souvenirs stashed in her room, the night light, the wallet.”

“Ah, she loved that white waving cat!” Kara remembered. 

“And she took home one of everything with it on, slippers, a sweater. I don’t know what happened to them.” Lena joined as she relaxed considerably, the whiskey having served it’s purpose as another was placed in front of her.

“huh, I should have got her something, new cat merch…” Kara thought aloud then waved her hand dismissing the idea for now. “I can always pop back.” 

Lena sighed her mind having suddenly drifted back to earlier thoughts and risking voicing them now. “God, I loved that house so much.” She admitted her shoulders sagging.

“Do you want to go take a look inside?” Kara questioned arching a brow.

“I don’t have the key with me.”

Kara shrugged, an innocent look on her face.

“You want to break in?” Lena leaned in closer.

“Lena, you still own the place.” Kara reminded. “It wouldn’t really be a break in.”

Xxx

Kara looked around the street before she gently nudge her shoulder against just the right spot on the door, holding onto the handle so she didn’t smash through. It popped open easily and she ran a finger over the lock.

“I’ll secure it before we go.” She assured Lena who stepped into the hallway behind her and flicked on the light switch.

The moment the light came on Lena knew she had made a mistake, coming here at all would be difficult but coming here with Kara? Tonight? What was she thinking?!

Still she felt herself drawn inside by some pull, as if she might have left something behind that could fill the space she carried inside her these days. 

Lena moved past Kara and into the first room of the home they'd shared, flicking on another light. She had expected the rooms to be completely empty but she recalled now that she hadn't been able to throw some things away whilst not really wanting to take them with her either. That and there were some choices of furnishings that wouldn't look right in the modern penthouse apartment she lived in now. This meant the rooms were scattered with small remnants of their life together. A pile of well read books that belonged to Kara. A lamp that was the first item they'd purchased together when they'd bought the house. A picture on the fridge that Lexi had drawn of the three of them with “My Family” scrawled beneath it. 

“Yep” Lena said as she moved into the kitchen wrapping her arms around herself. “This is pure torture.” 

Kara was silent, her eyes fixed on the window above the sink that looked out over the small back garden. She was clearly imaging the times she’d stood washing the dishes, watching Lexi kick a ball around or climb up the one tree that dominated the far end of the garden giving the family some privacy. 

“I’m sorry, I let you down…” Kara said suddenly.

“What?” Lena whispered. 

“I'm sorry. It was supposed to work. We were supposed to be happy...always…” Kara almost choked on the last word and she found she couldn't say anymore. 

Lena crossed the kitchen quickly and wrapped Kara in her arms, pressing Kara’s head to her cheek. 

As Lena pulled away she took the bottle of champagne (that Kara had managed to charm from the waitress before they left the bar.) And she dug out a couple of mismatching tumblers from the back of a cupboard, blowing away the dust and rinsing them quickly under the tap as Kara watched her every move. 

“There are two of us here Kara, this wasn't all you… it wasn't even all us!” Lena told her as she popped the cork and sloshed the fizzing liquid into each glass, passing one to Kara and leaning back against the kitchen counter as she took a sip at her own. 

Kara moved back to the hallway and looked up the staircase, she moved up the stairs, trailing her hand over the rail, remembering each creak in every floorboard, reliving the times they would creep down the steps having just put Lexi to bed, keen not to wake her. 

Upstairs Kara moved to Lexi’s room first deliberately passing by what had been their room. She opened the door, flicked the light then noticed Lena had joined her.

“Katy Perry.” Lena chuckled as she spotted the lone poster that still adorned the wall. “Am I glad she grew out of that phase.” 

“Hmmm the bathroom probably still has purple stains from the time she dyed her hair.” Kara grumbled. 

“Nothing would get it out!” Lena agreed looking around the bare room. “She took almost everything with her, she hates to part with anything, like you, she hoards.” 

“I don’t hoard!” Kara protested. “I just have a lot of important stuff...and...you never know what you might need...until you need it. Not everything in life is disposable Lena or replaceable!” Kara added turning more serious. 

Lena frowned a little but nodded. “I know.” 

Kara moved back now to the master bedroom pushing the door that hung ajar.   
The room looked out over the garden at the back of the house and obviously had a small balcony, not for sitting out on, more just for landing and takeoff.

Kara glanced at the king sized bed and inhaled, heading right out onto the balcony, Lena in tow. It was dark but a clear night and the stars seemed to hang low, brightening the scene. 

“It's beautiful here. Just like I remember…” 

“Sometimes it feels like another lifetime.” Lena said softly.

“Sometimes it feels like yesterday.” Kara countered.

Lena smiled. “True.” 

“I kept thinking if I just put this next guy away, stop this next disaster… that I could relax a little. Make National City safe, safe for Lexi, for you, for Alex. Everybody.” Kara shrugged and continued. “Then just when I got close we started getting calls about earthquakes and tsunamis and people trapped in mines in South America and I mean… you can't say no to that, there's no bad guy, there's no warning, there's no lesson learned.” 

“I never blamed you for working Kara or for helping, saving lives. How could I?” Lena reasoned. 

“But you felt lonely. You felt abandoned.” Kara nodded. “And worst of all I didn’t realise until it was too late. I wish…” 

“You tried...I know that. You did your best.” Lena reached a hand out to cover the fist that Kara had balled up on her thigh. 

“We both did.” Kara agreed, fingers opening and folding up around Lena’s. “We didn't do that bad a job right? We were good for a while...really really good.” Kara craned her neck back and sighed her warm breath misting in the cold air of the almost empty room. 

“Great memories.” Lena announced tapping her glass against Kara’s gently. “Nothing that good lasts forever right?”

Kara nodded. “Right.” 

Xxx present day xxx

Lena woke to the smell of coffee in an unfamiliar room. She wore a baggy t-shirt and a pair of boxers and she stretched as she remembered the previous night. 

The door was pushed more widely open as Cassie came back to her room carrying two steaming mugs and flashing Lena a shy smile.

“Morning.” She called as she rounded the bed and sat on the edge beside Lena. 

Cass dropped a chaste kiss on Lena’s cheek and handed her the coffee. “You look cute...all dishevelled.” She grinned. 

Lena put a hand to her hair. “Thank you.” She mumbled, then more clearly. “I’m sorry about last night. I guess I was more tired than I realised.” 

“That’s okay, I had a nice time, I'm glad you stayed.” Cassie shook off any disappointment she may have felt and shrugged before blowing her breathe over the hot drink.

Lena pecked a grateful kiss to her lips. “Thank you for being understanding.” 

“You wanna stick around today? I'm on the late shift.” Cassie tried with hopeful eyes.

“I have to go into the office and I want to see Dya once I've straightened out things there...plus I guess I should call my mother.” Lena sighed heavily.

“Just to say Hi?” Cassie pressed gently.

“I need to ask her about Miles. I have to hear from her that she has nothing to do with this, that she hasn't seen him.” Lena admitted.

“Well at least let me make you breakfast.” Cassie requested as her hand moved from Lena’s knee over the sheet and up to her thigh. 

Lena caught roaming fingers and kissed Cassie’s hand before pulling away and getting out of bed. 

“I need to go home and change, I can have a car here in ten minutes, don't worry about breakfast just relax and enjoy your morning off.” Lena disappeared into the bathroom.

Cassie groaned gently. “One step forward and two steps back.” She muttered to herself as she threw a fist into the pillow. 

Xxxx


	11. Giving Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this on my phone, hope it hasn't inserted any random words xx

“Happy Thanksgiving sweetie.” Lena repeated and heard a chuckle on the other end of the line.

“You said that already Mama.” Lexi replied.

“I know. It just feels strange not being there. No matter how old you are you’ll always be my little girl, the thing I'm most grateful for every year.” Lena pledged, blinking back tears. 

“I'm glad you feel that way…” Lexi said and her voice suddenly filled the room as Lena caught sight of her daughter making her entrance, phone tucked under her chin and hands full of large serving plates wrapped in foil.

Alex and Maggie appeared right behind her similarly laden and flashing smiles at Lena and then Cassie.

“Surprise!” The youngest member of the party called as she dumped her bundles on the counter.

Maggie did likewise and when Lena released Lexi from her embrace Maggie wrapped her up in her own arms. 

“When Lexi told us you guys were planning on helping out with the kids today we figured you could use some extra hands and extra food.” Maggie explained.

“What about Midvale?” Lena asked still looking shocked by their arrival and turning back to Lexi. “What about Mom?”

Lexi shrugged. “She's going to pick me up later, Eliza came over and their having some time together.” 

“ Yeh, you know how Supergirl and my mom get along.” Alex interjected for Cassie’s benefit.

“In the kitchen? Is that a good idea?” Lena checked with an amused smirk.

“Most of the foods taken care of, I think they're going to watch a movie or something. Anyway Mom couldn’t resist a chance to swoop on over later, she really wants to win these kids over, you know she can't handle the thought that somebody somewhere doesn't love her and from what I hear the kids have been pretty wary so far.” Lexi chatted as she took off her coat and gloves. 

Lena uncovered the food and sighed happily at the aroma that rose from the first tray. 

“Oh Eliza sent her stuffing, yes!” Lena punched the air with her fist. “That I am thankful for mmmmm.” 

“Glazed carrots too!” Alex informed as she leant over Lena and kissed her cheek. 

“Sorry to crash in uninvited.” Alex offered to Cassie. 

Cassie shook her head. “No, it's fine, more the merrier right? And you've seen how great I am with kids? Reinforcements are certainly welcome.” 

“Well we did bring pie so I'm sure the kids will come to love us.” Maggie remarked.

“I brought some games over. Twister, Monopoly, Operation. I mean it's no Playstation but I used to love playing these in the holidays.” Lexi recalled enthusiastically. 

“You did if you won honey.” Lena reminded from her side of the counter.

Lexi let her mouth hang open. “Ma, I am not the competitive one in this family!” 

“Huh? Well I'm not sure if you're referring to your Mom or to your Aunt Alex sweetie but I believe all three of you were involved in the incident three Thanksgivings ago which led to Eliza banning all board and ball games during holidays.” 

“You mean when Alex busted my nose, yeah I remember!” Lexi announced loudly. 

“The ball slipped out of my hand, I did not purposely throw it at your face and if your Mom had not been using her powers to try and suck the ball from my grasp…” Alex began to protest.

“She is a terrible cheat.” Lexi agreed. 

“Come and meet Dya and grab one of those trays.” Lena instructed Lexi as she took a pile of plates and cutlery into the long canteen.

“She only really talks to your Ma.” Cassie added as she collected her own tray and followed them inside.

As Lena began to set the table the young girl appeared at the doorway and watched her patiently, hardly looking at the others in the room. 

Lexi spotted her and approached excitedly, the girl seemed to contemplate leaving but noticed Lena hurry over behind the newcomer.

“Hey, my name is Lexi. It's really nice to meet you. My Ma told me you're her new friend. Happy Thanksgiving!” Lexi knelt to Dya’s level and held her hand out, rubix cube in the palm.

Dya stared at the colourful object suspiciously. 

“See, you have to try and get each side to be just one colour.” Lexi explained taking the puzzle and switching one row then another. “Ma holds the record for doing it the fastest, but most people find it kind of tricky.” 

Dya narrowed her eyes but slowly reached out her hand to take the cube. “Thank you.”  
The small child said quietly. 

Lexi grinned. “Sure. Now you're friends with my Ma that makes you friends with me.” She hooked a thumb at herself then slowly rose. 

Dya began to turn the sides of the cubes quickly, one then the next then back again, a look of intense concentration on her face.   
Lexi lingered silently for a moment, glancing at Lena who stood watching the exchange carefully. 

Then Dya stopped and held the cube aloft, stretching out in Lexi’s direction. The puzzle was perfectly complete, one unblemished block of colour on each side.

Lexi took back the block and turned it to examine each surface, her mouth open in an O shape.

“Wow.” She breathed. “You are Super smart Dya!” 

Dya smiled and Lena detected a small blush. 

“She certainly is.” Lena agreed. “Now, why don't we go eat?” 

Lexi moved to the table and pulled out a chair. “You can sit up here between me and Ma.” She invited.

Lena offered Dya her hand. “Sound good?” 

Dya looked around a little uncertainly.

A couple of the younger boys came in behind Maggie and were helped to clamber up into seats at the long table.

There was another table at the other side of the hall similarly decorated and a few of the older girls had begun to gather around that, the smell of the food having lured them in. 

Dya turned back to where Lexi waited patiently and finally took Lena’s hand and smiled, moving them both to the table. 

Soon the room was full and Cassie and Alex had laid out the food, spooning out portions onto the plates for the smaller children and leaving the older girls to dish up for their party. 

Lena filled plastic cups with juice and poured some glasses of wine for the adults. 

Xxxx

Eliza took another concerned glance at Kara’s expression, her daughter continuing to pretend to be really interested in the movie that played, laughing in all the right places, in part due to the fact she had seen this film every year for the last ten years at least. 

Eliza waited.

“What? Do you need something?” Kara asked, eyes immediately returning to the TV.

Eliza shook her head. “What do you need honey?” She asked placing a hand over Kara’s between them on the sofa. 

“What? No, I'm fine. We'll see Lexi later it's not a big deal right?” Kara replied, her cheerfulness slightly forced.

“I know that sweetie. I know it's not Lexi that you're upset about.” Eliza spoke gently, sympathy shining in her eyes.

“So what Mom? You think I'm upset about what? About Lena? I met Cassie, she's great, I like her.” Kara explained waving a hand in dismissal.

“That’s good.” Eliza nodded and continued to look expectantly at Kara.

“I mean, It's strange seeing Lena with someone new, of course it is, but we're being totally adult about it honestly, it's not even a problem.” 

“Uh huh.” Eliza nodded again but said no more than this.

“You know. Lena was never going to stay single forever. I'm surprised it's taken this long for her to meet someone new. It's not like I expected her to just wait around forever for me to get my shit together.” 

Eliza raised a brow at the language until Kara apologised and continued.

“And Lexi’s not a baby anymore she is totally cool about it, she seems to like Cassie too, everyone does, everyone likes Cassie, she's Maggie’s BFF and Alex loves her, what's not to love? she's a frikking hero.” 

Eliza nods repeatedly but stays silent.

“I know she’ll be good to Lena. And I want Lena to be happy, I really do. Really!” 

“I know that sweetie.” Eliza agrees patiently.

“I just…” Kara presses her lips together as if she can contain what is bound to come next. “I want…” 

“Go on.” 

“I still want her Mom. I don’t want her to be with anyone else! She's supposed to be with me! That was the plan. That was what we said. Right?” 

“It was sweetie.” Eliza places a hand on her shoulder and squeezes.

“I left it too long. I thought we'd work it out someday and we still see each other all the time, we get along, we're still a family. But I think that made me lazy, it made it not so bad that I don't have her completely anymore. Except now...it makes it a million times worse, I have to watch them together and be completely fine about it.” 

Eliza nodded knowingly.

“You don't think...?” Kara tipped her head low and raised her brow.

“No.” Eliza replied quickly.

“That I should do something? Maybe? Tell her something ?” Kara checked hopefully.

“Honey. It's been 4 years. You’ve had your chance to say something. How would it look if you suddenly spoke up now?” Eliza cautioned. “How would it seem to Lena?” 

“Like I was jealous and petty...like I just wanted her because I couldn't have her anymore?” Kara guessed. “But it's not like that…” 

“I know that but you have to find another way.” Eliza explained reasonably. 

“Like what?!” 

“You’ve waited this long. Can't you wait a little longer?” Eliza reasoned. 

“What if I never get her back Mom?” Kara looked forlorn and Eliza slid closer and wrapped her arm around her daughter, Kara’s head finding Eliza’s shoulder.

“If its meant to be again sweetheart…” 

“It is. It was… it still is. It's complicated.” Kara grumbled.

Xxx

As everyone took their seat Lexi spoke up for the room to hear.

“So! Thanksgiving tradition says that before we eat we each have to say what we are thankful for this year!” 

A few faces looked over fearfully at Lexi who shrugged. 

“Okay, so we don't all have to go but I want to say something. I’m thankful to be out in the world having new adventures and even though I know it scares my Moms half to death, they allow me to make my own mistakes and they support me.” 

Lexi raised her glass and knocked back her drink as did Alex, Maggie and Cass.

Lena moved in a little and whispered frowning. “What mistakes?” 

Lexi laughed loudly. “Nothing in particular.” 

Lena continued to look concerned as she sipped at her drink. 

Cassie spoke next whilst Lena took a moment. 

“I want to say that this year I'm thankful that I met Lena.” Maggie awwwed. “and that the kids here made me remember the good that I can do as a police officer even if I don't get to chase the bad guys anymore.” Cassie raised her glass and Maggie called an Amen to that. 

Lena kissed Cassie quickly on the cheek and waited for quiet.

“I am thankful for everybody being here and for the trust that people have placed in me this year.” Lena smiled down at Dya and then winked at Lexi across the little girl’s head. 

It took barely 30 minutes for the feast that had been laid before them to be entirely demolished. 

Lexi pushed her chair back and slumped low, pushing her distended stomach up in the air. “Urgh, I ate too much.” 

Most of the children had left the room having eaten at breakneck speed and now drifting back towards the sofas which had been set up around a new large screen TV which had just been delivered the previous evening courtesy of the Luthor foundation. 

A gust of air and the sound of flapping material announced Kara’s arrival and everybody turned to see her touch down. 

“Hey.” She called. “Happy Thanksgiving everybody!” 

Kara moved further into the room and tried not to look too obviously at Lena. 

“Hey Mom!” Lexi called. “You’re probably going to have to make a couple of trips, I ate so much even you would struggle to carry me.” Lexi moaned holding her arms out helplessly from her place in the chair.

“Oh I think I'll manage baby girl.” Kara said dipping and kissing the girl's forehead.

Lexi crinkled her nose. “Ugh you smell like burnt toast, you haven't been cooking have you?” She complained.

“No! House fire, someone even worse with the turkey than me it would seem.” Kara retorted.

“Don’t you ever get a day off Supergirl?” Cassie asked. 

Kara shrugged. “Death rates soar over the holidays.” She explained defensively.

“Ouch! Let's not raise this topic of conversation on Thanksgiving, I might have a flashback!” Lexi teased.

“Lexi.” Lena warned firmly as she pushed out her chair and moved to greet Kara with a hug and a peck on the cheek. 

“Happy Thanksgiving.” Lena said holding on to Kara’s hand for just a moment and catching a sad look in her eyes.

"You were watching Curly Sue again!" Lena guessed with a fondness in her tone Kara almost hated.

Cassie interrupted as Kara stepped away from Lena’s affection.

“I just meant...don't you ever get to take your suit off? Seems kinda formal for family gatherings. I mean it does come off right? Oh shit… sorry” Cassie suddenly heard her own words and her face fell as she raised a hand and shot nervous looks around the table.

“I think someone is enjoying the wine.” Lena smirked as Kara shifted uncomfortably. 

“I wanted to go say Hi to the kids.” Kara pointed to the room where the Television blared and hurried over.

Maggie and Alex helped Lena to clean up in the kitchen while Lexi remained firmly in her seat and told Cassie to have a drink with her. 

“You taking Ma to meet your Mom later then?” Lexi asked.

“Yes. She’s on her own so…” Cassie shrugged.

“So, is Ma going as a friend or is this a meet the parent situation?” Lexi asked.

“I...don't take many people home I guess and my Mom knows me pretty well.” Cassie replied honestly.

“It's okay Cass, I know that you like her a lot, I'm not going to ask you about your intentions…” 

“I do. Like her a lot...but it's early days and… we both have our jobs…” 

“And then there's my Mom.” Lexi nodded sympathetically.

Cassie’s eyes darted to the living room where Supergirl seemed to be purposely losing arm wrestling matches to a chorus of claps and cheers. 

“I know you've probably worked out by now that they’re still in love, you’re a Detective right?” Lexi asked without waiting for an answer. 

Cass took another sip of her wine before she spoke.

“Why are you…” Cass asked quietly.

“I’m not trying to warn you off Cass, you have my blessing, I think things could work out with you and Ma, really. You just have to be sure you can work around it...y’know?” Lexi asked with a shrug.

Lena chose this moment to return to the room and pile up the last of the dishes.

“I'll come help you with that.” Cassie offered getting up from the table.

Xxxx


	12. Own worst enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update. took onboard all the concern about Kara and stuck in some better times. Starts with a short flashback.

Kara sat beside her out of breath daughter, her legs dangling over the edge of the building and tapped a hand on them until the girl tucked her knees up beneath her shuffling a little back from the edge on her butt.

“You wanna go home? It's getting late.” Kara asked with a satisfied grin.

Lexi shook her head firmly, her hair flopping around her face. 

“Not yet.” 

Kara moved closer in answer and put an arm around her daughter as they both craned their heads back to look at the stars.

“I've missed you baby.” Kara murmured as she pressed a kiss to Lexi’s temple.

“I know Mom. Me too. But this is good. Just you and me.” 

“It sure is.” Kara kicked one boot over the other and relaxed with a sigh.

Lexi seemed relaxed too and Kara took the chance to address a topic that she'd been angling towards all night as they had been to each of their favourite look outs.

“You know it doesn't change the way I feel about you. Just because you're Ma and I …” 

“I know. You don't have to explain. I was there too.” Lexi rolled her eyes.

“I just I want you to be sure, I still love you guys, we’re still a family, that won’t change.” Kara reiterated.

“I get it mom and I heard all this from Ma too. Relationships are complicated. It's worse for Ma, you know, half the time she wants you home and the other half she’s just getting on with her life like she’s excited to not be defined by being your wife.” Lexi shrugged.

Kara shook her head. “Sometimes I forget how smart you are.”

Lexi nodded her agreement. “All the time.” 

“But you're still my baby. I don’t want to see you hurting, especially because of me. I”d do just about anything to spare you that.” 

“I know but you can’t protect me from everything. Some day somebody's gonna break my heart and they'll be nothing you can do about it.” Lexi reasoned.

“Except throw them into space.” Kara mentioned.

“Well obviously that but that won’t mend my heart will it? not completely.” Lexi grinned mischeivously.

“You know you can talk to me about that stuff too...guys or girls you like, I can take it and I know you would normally go to your Ma first and then we’d discuss it together....” 

“Don’t worry Mom, I'll make sure you stay in the loop.” Lexi promised. “I’ll let you know about any and all developments in my love life, which at the moment equates to nothing, zero, zip.” Lexi made her finger and thumb into a circle. “Zilch.”

“I get the idea.” Kara assured.

Xxx

“Hey sleepy head. I made pancakes.” Kara called from the doorway of her bedroom as the lump that was her grown up daughter rolled beneath the duvet and groaned loudly.

Kara moved over to the bed and pulled the covers sharply back to show her daughter crouched in a fetal position, her eyes scrunched tight against the light. 

“Nooooo! Mom…” Lexi moaned.

Kara dropped onto the bed and reached her hands out to pull her daughter close and take the opportunity to tickle her sides where her pajamas had ridden up exposing her middle. 

“Arrrgh Noooo!” Lexi kicked her feet against the mattress and squealed. “Stop Mommy!” 

Kara laughed but relented. “Okay, Okay, I guess I’ll have to eat them all by myself and the bacon, the maple syrup…” Kara began to rise but felt Lexi’s hands grab onto her. 

“Okay, Okay, I’m up!” The young woman grumbled.

“Good because after breakfast we’re going to Metropolis to see Kal and Lois, being that they aren’t coming to see us in midvale this year.” Kara informed.

“Yes! Metropolis. Ooh I haven’t been in ages, oh and I wanted to talk to Aunt Lois about the series she did about Egypt.” Lexi was completely awake now and scrambling up out of bed and into the kitchen. “I need the inside scoop, the unpublishable stuff.” 

“It was amazing writing.” Kara agreed following her daughter and grabbing her own second helping of pancakes.

Kara hadn't been to see Kal in a while and she was well aware that a big part of the reason for that was that she was envious. Jealous that he had managed to keep his relationship with Lois in tact all these years through everything and her own relationship had failed, her family, her dream hadn't made it. Still Kara was excited to get away from National City with her daughter for the day and time with the Kents was always interesting. 

“So.” Lexi mumbled around a mouth full of pancakes. “I talked to Ma yesterday. She said the guy that Dya pointed the finger at has history with the Luthor’s.” 

Kara tried not to show the surprise in her reaction. “Yes. Alex probably has more on him by now. I'm expecting her to call.” 

Lexi stopped chewing for a moment and cast an expectant look at her mother.

“Was she mad?” Kara asked suddenly malling at her food with her fork. 

“No. She just wanted to see if I thought Lillian could be up to something, as the only other person who still has contact with her.” Lexi explained easily. 

“So…do you?” Kara checked.

“Nahh Lillian’s heart went out of the game a long time ago. I think she was spending the holidays playing golf with some rich old ladies she knows. She sent me a nice gift basket.” Lexi shrugged. “I can call her and ask her though if you want?” 

Kara scowled at the suggestion. “You not seeing her this holiday?” Kara asked, quietly curious.

“Nope. We're having dinner around Christmas time. Ma booked it in.” Lexi informed.

Lexi took the last pancake in her fingers and used it to mop up every last drop of syrup on her plate before shoving it into her mouth.

Kara rolled her eyes. “Did nobody ever teach you any manners?” She teased.

“Ma tried.” Lexi got out after a moment of chewing. “But I learned all my bad habits from you.” Lexi winked as she hopped down from the stool and raced the short distance to the bathroom. 

Kara stood barring the door as she got there. “Nice try kid.” Kara grinned. “But you will never beat me to the first shower, no matter how big and clever you get.”

Lexi stamped her foot. “Fine, I'll go root through your closet for anything you own that isn't pastel and you shower first.” 

Kara stook the tip of her tongue out at her daughter but followed the instruction happily. 

Xxx

Lois was sat on the floor beside her niece with a swathe of photographs and handwritten notes spread between them. Their heads bent together low as Lois gave Lexi unrestricted access to her time in Egypt. Kara couldn't say who was enjoying herself more.

“How did you manage all by yourself Kal while Lois was away?” Kara asked her cousin.

Kal shrugged as he too lovingly watched the pair. “Well you know I can look after myself, but it was lonely, the boys being so grown, although they did check up on me from time to time.” 

“You enjoyed the alone time?” Kara asked.

“You’re kidding right? You of all people should know there is never alone time.” Kal joked. “But you know it does get to a point where you lose a bit of yourself to being a couple. It isn't bad just different. When Lois came home she was like the Lois she was when we first met, excited, confident, full of stories. It was good for her and I realise what's good for her is good for us.” 

“That makes sense. It's been such a long time since I did something for me. I don't even know what I'd do anymore.” Kara admitted lightly.

“You really should find out. I worry about you these days. All work and no ...well nothing else. It's no good. Take a day off once in awhile.” Kal suggested.

“So Kara.” Lois called out. “I hear Lena Luthor has a new girl. How does she compare?” 

Lexi nudged her Aunt. “Don’t tease, it's been tough for her.” 

Kara folded her arms but pushed her chest out at Lois, she was used to the teasing by now, she knew it wasn't said to hurt.

“It's fine Lexi. Cassie is a great person. I'm sure she and Lena will be very… happy.” Kara replied, stumbling slightly over the word and glancing at her feet.

Lois raised a brow. “Yikes. That sounds terrible.” 

xxx

“So how was it meeting Cassie’s Mom?” Maggie grilled excitedly.

Lena was always surprised by Maggie’s ability to flip from serious headstrong cop to excitable gossip girl.

“It's was alright. I didn't stay long, they were both welcoming but it felt a little like intruding.” Lena admitted.

Maggie seemed to chew something over before she spoke again and Lena remained sipping at her coffee.

“You know, I haven't called you on your shit before now because I felt so awful about what happened last time I got involved. I wanted you to be sure that I'm on your side always… you know that right?” Maggie drilled her eyes into Lena’s.

“What is this about?!” Lena frowned with an uncomfortable little smile. 

“Cassie’s my friend.” Maggie stated her hand flat on the table between their coffees.

They had come to their favourite spot in the city, it was much quieter than Noonans, a little more shabby, but the coffee was great. 

“I care about her a great deal.” Lena vowed seriously, looking right back into Maggie’s eyes.

“Are you ever just going to tell Kara?” Maggie asked now impatiently. 

“Tell her?” Lena attempted to look blank but Maggie smiled a sly smile that didn't reach her eyes.

“About Adamson …” 

“No. I don’t think I am. And I expect that you wouldn't either. I didn't lose her and go on living without her everyday for the last four years just to tell her this now… and it wasn’t all Adamson, you know that.” A flash of anger in Lena’s eyes.

“Yeh, I do...and I've supported your choice even when I believed it's the wrong one. You know she would forgive you right? She’d want to be with you…” Maggie said with complete certainty.

“That was never the point. She may forgive me but I will never forgive myself and It would change things, It would change the way she looks at me. This may seem self sacrificing to you Mags but it isn’t, it's just more of me being selfish. I need her to believe that I'm good…” Lena leaned close to Maggie her voice pleading.

“You are good Lena and if you think anything could change the way Kara looks at you then you're not the genius I thought you were.” Maggie shook her head stubbornly as Lena considered her words.

“But you’ll keep out of it ?” Lena checked.

“For now. I guess.” Maggie agreed begrudgingly.

Xxxx


	13. Places to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I'm easily distracted and had the urge to write some smut, so go read that if you like that kind of thing. Anyways I'm going to be wrapping this up in a few chaps. Thank you to those sticking with it.  
> A flashback first then to the now. Xx

“Where Winn?” Kara demanded hovering just above the ground, ready to take off as quickly as she had arrived.

Winn hit a key and the large screen of the DEO displayed a map, the red circle that was Lena, flashing it’s whereabouts.

“Kara!” Alex yelled at the blur that left the building. The agent quickly hit her comms and sent an alarm to Kara so that she would be forced to turn her end on. “Come on Kara.” Alex mumbled to herself.

“Little busy Alex.” Kara’s voice came through suddenly.

“Kara. I know how angry you are. I know you want to end them okay? but please listen. I have a message from Lena…” Alex called out quickly, she listened to a breath on the line and knew that her sister was listening.

“She asked me to tell you, if this happened, not to let this destroy you, she said she’d always be okay but you can’t do anything stupid, you can’t become a monster. You’re her hero. Don’t forget that...no matter what!” 

A silence then a strangled yell of frustration. “I’ll try.” Kara promised eventually. 

Alex listened then as Kara landed and smashed something.

“Lena.” 

Alex heard a handful more crashing noises and heard a bitter laugh that she didn’t recognise as her sister but somehow she knew it was.

“I should rip you into pieces!” Kara hissed vehemently. “I could.” 

Alex heard another voice, too distant to be the person Kara was speaking to. The voice called Kara’s name, a plea and a moment silence was followed by Kara’s sob.

“Lena, baby, I’m sorry. They hurt you...” Kara cried, her voice trembling and muffling as she obviously reached her wife and buried herself in her body.

“Shhhh, I’m okay now.” Lena’s voice was a raw whisper. “It’s all okay now.” 

Alex found a tear that raced down her own face and for a second she pulled her earpiece away, the scene she listened in on too private for even her to intrude upon.

“Winn.” She managed a moment later. “Get Jhon the details, get him there.”

“He’s on his way.” Winn confirmed.

Alex nodded, a sigh of relief as she bent over slightly, holding a hand to her side as if she had been physically struck by the events unfolding. It had been only hours that Lena had been missing, but she’d never been so afraid, for Lena, for Kara, for them all.

 

Xxxx

“So, what you just let her do this kinda shit?” Cassie asked frankly.

“Nobody let’s Lena Luthor do anything.” Supergirl smiled with a hint of pride.

Cassie scowled at the hero as they stood almost shoulder to shoulder, each with arms folded.

Alex did a great job of focusing completely on her task and staying out of whatever battle was going on over her left shoulder.

Supergirl shrugged after a moment and let a tense sigh leave her, shoulders sinking slightly.

“She’s always been a target, because of her family, her name, because of me. She’s the strongest person I know.” Supergirl looked at her feet. “Trust her.” She finished.

Cassie nodded once firmly her jaw set in a similar way to the hero beside her. 

Alex cleared her throat and the two sets of eyes behind her shot to the laptop she sat in front of.

“She’s in.” Alex confirmed. “And Maggie’s team is on the ground.”

Xxx

“Lena Luthor. Well,well,well. I haven't seen you in person since… what your 21st birthday ball?” The Doctor rose from his stool at a workstation that was scattered with balls of screwed up paper and a number of screens.

Lena tried to get a look at the information on the monitors but none of it made sense, it could perhaps be results of an experiment, one spreadsheet contained columns of numbers and Lena didn’t want to think about what those numbers represented.

“Miles. I’d have come sooner had I known you were in the city.” Lena approached him, the smile plastered firmly on her face.

Miles placed a hand to Lena’s upper arm and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

“I did apply for a research grant from LCORP on my return, I thought you may have seen it?” He grinned, still narrowing his eyes.

“Not all of those make it to my desk, I have a team for that.” Lena explained. “but why don’t we discuss now what your research is and I can reconsider?” 

Miles did not answer and instead moved to shed his lab coat. “We should catch up over a drink first.” He offered “I’d like to hear from you how the family have been this last few years. I heard you have a family of your own now?” 

“I do. My daughters all grown into a woman of her own. I’ve just had lunch Miles...I’m happy to stay here and catch up…” 

“Nonsense, nonsense.” He dismissed. “I wouldn’t keep a Luthor Lady locked up in my dusty old lab. I know a place across the street.” Miles had put a hand out to guide Lena out of the door and she could hardly decline his offer now. 

In the almost empty office across the street Alex put her hand up for quiet as she spoke to Maggie. “They’re on the move.”

The bar was busy but the tables were spaced out to give patrons some privacy. Lena actually had relaxed a little since she had begun to sip at her Bourbon and could almost believe she was here catching up with an old friend of the family.  
Not that the Luthors had many “friends” just acquaintances brought together for mutual benefit in business. 

“So, how is dear Lillian?” Miles asked as they moved on from the initial formalities.

Lena smiled. “She is good actually, she’s finally learning to take things a little easy.”

Miles balked. “I really can’t imagine that.” 

Lena nodded. “She has changed. It’s been a long time Miles, people can change.” 

“I will take your word for it Lena, to be honest I’m amazed to hear that you even have her in your life anymore. I mean, from what I saw of you growing up it’s hard to believe. I recognised in you then something I saw in myself , a desperate desire to win Lillian’s approval.” 

“I’m not sure I’ve achieved that even now Miles, but we’ve learned to live without it. I’m the only Luthor she has left so…” Lena shared honestly.

“Yes. I’m sorry about Lex. I know that much like his mother he was a brilliant mind but that he couldn’t make that fit with his view of the world, of other people.”

“What really happened with you and Mother?” Lena asked, not wanting to linger on Lex but also wanting to get her mission back on track.

Miles pressed his lips together and began to refold the napkin in his lap.

“I would have loved to be a fly on the wall when she discovered you were marrying Supergirl. It did occur to me that you may have done it to spite her, until I saw the pair of you on Television, not the wedding coverage, although that was quite moving, it was some award show for community hero’s, you and your wife were in the audience. The way you looked at her when you didn’t realise anyone was watching. Well, I’d never thought you were particularly easy to read before, you spent much time learning that from her when you were so young, but really anyone could see it.” Miles smiled as if he was still warmed by the thought.

“I’ll admit she wasn’t thrilled at the prospect of a Super for an in-law but she and I have come to an agreement.” Lena explained.

“Do tell?” Miles invited.

“We don’t talk politics or Supers.” Lena replied flatly.

“That sounds wise. For what it’s worth, I never agreed with your Mothers methods or her ideas, in the end that was what drove us apart, more than your Fathers interference. We started out together, we wanted to learn from other life forms, from differently advanced species, we wanted to learn their secrets and make them our own.” Miles recalled rather fondly.

“So what changed?” Lena kept it short to keep him going.

“She, like so many others, became threatened by their power, by their difference…”

“I remember. And you?” 

“I continued to learn, to see the potential in a union, a merging. Imagine Lena if your daughter had been biologically both yours and Supergirls. Would she have your genius and Supergirl's powers?”

“She would likely be more of a target than she already is.” Lena responded honestly.

“I have researched many products of interspecies relationships across the country, including human/alien and cross planetary. New species are being bred here on earth at this very moment, if we can encourage the right mixing and warn against problems, defects, imagine what the next generations of Americans can be?” 

“You’re talking about people, about aliens, about those who have fallen in love, you can’t control that with science. People have tried in the past to select the perfect set of genetics for a breed of superhumans, As you may recall the result was a world war.” Lena shook her head impatiently at the frown of consternation on Miles face.

“This is not the same, Lena I do not want segregation or extermination just that we should know what we are getting into, what if the Coluans, the most technologically advanced race of pretacognitive species were to mix with the pacifist race of Changralyn? What would that create?”

“One day we may find out I suppose..” Lena shot.

“Lena!” Miles looked genuinely shocked. “You are a scientist, you expect me to believe that that is enough for you?”

Lena finished the last of her drink as she thought of how to answer.

“What have you found?” Lena asked in hushed words. “You have been researching? you’re testing?”

Miles grinned proudly. “I have operations around the world.” He bragged. “I’m not alone.” 

“And you would share it with me? your work?” Lena asked fighting to hide how distasteful she found the idea.

“We welcome the finest minds Lena and their money…” He chuckled at his own joke.

“Do you have something you could show me today?” Lena tried, her fist clenching beneath the table.

Miles moved his head back from hers a moment and look around the restaurant, perhaps suspicious for the first time that day. Lena realised her mistake, she had spooked him. She also leaned back in her seat and looked around her casually.

“Forgive me.” Miles said finally. “I hadn’t expected us to get reacquainted so quickly. It was almost like old times. Do you remember Lena? you always wished to know exactly what Lillian and I were working on. An enquiring mind from the start.” 

“I do, you would show me until Lillian would discover us and send me away.” Lena admitted.

Miles studied her thoughtfully. “I knew that I would one day be involved with the Luthor family again, I hadn’t supposed it would be with you. Lena what made you come to me today? how did you know I was here?” 

He was right to be suspicious but Lena could see in his eye that his desire to prove he was good enough for the Luthors would win out in the end, pushing him to take a risk.

“I heard a colleague speak of some amazing medical science and the mention of your name.” Lena shrugged, flattery was sure to get her everywhere.

Miles frowned a little and rubbed his chin in his hand. “Tomorrow.” he said finally. “I will show you tomorrow.” 

Xxx

“You’re ready?” Kara asked. She had flown over the area that Miles had directed Lena to and found nothing. He must be taking her somewhere else, somewhere unknown which made Kara more nervous.

“Yes.” 

“And you know what to do...you remember?” 

“Of course.” Lena assured. “We’ve been here a hundred times before. That's what happens when your wife and best informant is a Luthor right?”

Kara waited, hand on hip, brow raised expectantly. 

Lena sighed and rolled her eyes. “I call for you.” She supplied dutifully. “The moment I feel something is off, even slightly, the moment, not the moment after.” 

Kara nodded without a smile. “Alright then.” She folded her arms. 

“Relax, Alex and Maggie each have a team and he’s an old man, a crazy old man but...he isn't trying to kill me...yet.” 

“Don’t do that, don't underestimate him.” Kara grumbled.

“Sorry.” Lena reached a hand to the back that Kara had turned on her. “I’ll be careful. I promise. You remember your part of the deal though right?” 

Kara turned quickly. “That’s not...you’re not...nothings gonna happen to you…” 

“Well then.” Lena shrugged. “That’s all sorted. Let's do this.” 

Xxx

Kara picked Miles out a few minutes before he arrived, a black limousine, not very inconspicuous, and a complete fail if he was out to impress Lena, she thought they were dull at best, she’d prefer a vintage car if she was the one to choose and if it was at all practical. 

He pulled up just beside where Lena waited and Kara hung back as she watched her get into the car and it take off again. Traffic was slow moving and Kara was close enough to here Lena’s heartbeat and know she was safe, she didn’t need the confirmation Alex provided over comms but she was happy to have it anyway.

“They are turning left onto Plaza.”

“Copy that, I still have visual.” Kara replied.

The line went quiet and Kara didn’t think anything of it until she heard the next words from Alex, she heard right away what Alex was not saying.

“Supergirl, there’s an incident at the home, with the kids.” She informed. “With one of the kids in particular..”

“What kind of an incident?” 

“A medical emergency. It’s Dya, she’s freaking out…her powers, she could hurt somebody.” Alex rushed the words.

“So send Maggie, send a team…” Kara suggested impatiently, keeping her eye on the black car as it turned another corner.

“You’d get there faster and the kid knows you...I think...Lena would want it to be you.” Alex at least sounded a little ashamed at the blatant emotional blackmail she used.

“Yeh well Lena is busy right now..” Kara reminded.

“We have Lena covered and you can be there and back before she ever gets into it with Miles.” Alex reasoned.

Kara didn’t want to leave, but the home would take her seconds to get to and she was sure she could talk to Dya, but if it came to it she could just fly her right to the DEO and let them deal with her. Alex was right, Lena would want it to be her.

“Fine.” Kara agreed begrudgingly, “But anything happens Alex, he even looks at her the wrong way and you call me back OK?”

“Promise.” Alex vowed.

Kara focused in on Lena’s heartbeat again and tuned out everything else as she changed direction and burst into superspeed.

“I won’t be long.” The whisper was unheard by all but herself.

xxx

As soon as Kara got the house in sight she could see the lights flickering on and off in every room, not a good sign, she hadn’t realised Dya had anywhere near this level of power. It looked that the windows on the floor that held the dorms had all blown out and the cheap curtains billowed in the wind. Kara picked up the sound of children sniveling and a couple sobbing as she came in to land.

“Where is she?” She asked the first child she found cowering.

The boy who was a little taller than Dya was when he wasn’t crouched like this merely pointed.

“Dya?” Kara headed in that direction and heard a shout as she opened the door.

“No! Don’t come in!” It was the voice of a frightened child raised to try and sound commanding and Kara felt her heart go out to her, thoughts rushing back to herself at that age, different, scared of her own power. She opened the door a little wider and slipped inside.

Dya was stood in the corner between a wardrobe and the wall, making herself as small as possible.

“Hey, Dya it’s alright, it’s me, it’s Supergirl, you can’t hurt me right? it’s okay.” Kara put a flat palm up in surrender and edged towards the child.

“Where is she?” Dya asked urgently, panic in her eyes as she recognised the hero.

“You mean...?”

“Lena!” The girl yelled. “They’re going to hurt her!” Her eyes squeezed shut and face contorted painfully. 

xxx


End file.
